Ranger Romances
by miafan21
Summary: In this story you will read about characters from power rangers becoming couples with either other rangers or people they know.  first fanfic
1. Kimberly & Skull's love story

February 14th - Valentine's day

Kimberly was at her favorite spot on the beach in Florida where she moved to three years ago after giving up her pink ranger powers. She was enjoying having a normal life where she didn't have run off to keep fighting monsters and having to keep stuff to herself. But there was one thing in her life that was missing she wanted love, she wanted to be in a relationship. She was sad seeing all the happy couples together on the beach on Valentine's day it made her even more sadder to know she's alone. While she was sitting in her spot on the beach someone came up behind her and covered her eyes, she wasn't expecting anyone to visit her so she thought it was come stranger coming to hit on her.

But what she didn't expect was that it was someone from her past who was in town on vacation and decided to surprise her when he saw her on the beach. "I'm not in the mood to get hit on if that's what you came here to do" Kimberly told her mysterious visitor. "No I'm not here to hit on you, just figured I'd surprise you with a visit since I saw you sitting here alone" the mysterious visitor told her. She knew who it was when he started talking and she was surprise to see a old friend she hasn't seen in years. She took his hands off of her eyes and stood up and jumped into her friend's arms. "Skull it's so good to see you, how have you been?" Kimberly asked. "I've been good, and it's good to see you to Kimberly, I miss having you around Angel Grove." It sadden Kimberly to remember all she left behind and some of the friends she hasn't seen or talked to in years. So Skull and Kimberly sat down on the beach and talked to catch up with each other and find out what's been going on in their lives. So Kimberly what are your plans for tonight?" Skull asked. Kimberly looked around remembering that it was Valentine's day and she was single. "Nothing I have no plans for tonight, I been to busy to have a relationship." She told him. "Well how about we get together tonight and have dinner, after all I'm here on vacation so I don't know anyone or anything to do around her but hang out with you?" Skull asked. "Well Skull I don't know it is Valentine's day and it is a day for couples, I'm just kidding yes Skull I would love to have dinner with you tonight." She told him with a smile on both of their faces they hugged and both left to go to their places.

That night at Kimberly's apartment she was going through her closet trying to figure out what to wear. "Why am I so nervous about having dinner with Skull, I mean we are just friends." She told herself but she was still nervous about it.. Then she thought to herself that she just went shopping and bought this really pretty pink and black dress and decide that the dress is perfect for her dinner with Skull. While she was getting ready she started remembering all the times that he hit on her and all the times she turned him down and now here it was years later and he was finally getting a date with her. She remembered her favorite part of being with Skull when she was still living in Angel Grove and it was the dance where she was supposed to be his date because she was under a spell, her favorite part was the dance they shared.

When she was finally finished getting ready she was still nervous because it was getting closer to the time Skull was supposed to show up. She sat down on the couch and looked at all the pictures on her living room table in front of the couch. As she was holding a picture of her and Kat her phone rang. "Hello" Kimberly said. "Hey Kimberly how's Florida?" asked Kat. "Hey Kat, Florida's great." Kimberly told her friend. "So Kat, how's everything with you and Tommy going?" Kimberly asked Kat. "Things are great between us, we're very happy." Kat replied. They talked for thirty more minutes before Kimberly heard a knock at the door. "Sorry Kat I have to go my date is here, talk to you next time bye." Kimberly told Kat. "Bye Kim." Kat replied and both girls hung up. Kimberly was happy that her friends Kat and Tommy were having a great relationship considering all the trouble they have to go through everyday saving the world. Kimberly walked to her door and when she opened it she saw Skull standing there with two dozen pink roses and a box of her favorite candy.

She took the flowers from him and the candy and invited him in so she could put the flowers in water and put the candy on her kitchen table. Kimberly was still nervous and she didn't want to do anything to let Skull know that she's nervous about their dinner. When they were at the restaurant having their dinner and talking about how things have changed in their lives and things they would like to change. After they were finished with their dinner they went for a moonlit walk on the beach and held hands and Kimberly couldn't believe that she was holding hands with Skull and was actually having a great date with him when she always thought going out with Skull would be a disaster. "Kimberly I bought you something else today to while I was getting your flowers and candy." Skull told Kimberly and then he started digging in his pocket to find it. When he finally found it he pulled it out of his pocket and it was a box in the shape of a frog, but when he opened it, it was a necklace with her name on it with a pink stone for the dot of the I. Kimberly couldn't believe her eyes it was so beautiful. "Skull I love it it's beautiful but you shouldn't have." Kimberly told him. He took it out of the box and went behind her to put it on her. "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." Skull told her. "But why did you want to?" Kimberly asked. "Kimberly I've always been in love with you and when I saw you on the beach today I thought it was fate, I mean I haven't heard from you or seen you in three years so I figured fate bought us together since I didn't even know you were still here in Florida." Skull told her. When she turned around to face him, she was quiet for a few minutes because she was thinking how it would be to date Skull. "Kimberly?" Skull asked bringing Kimberly back to reality. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and he asked her "What was that for?" "Because I wanna give us a chance." Kimberly told him and he smiled and they kissed some more.

Kimberly and Skull made a great couple and they've been together for three years. After two years of dating Skull decided he would move to Florida to be with Kimberly. He was all alone in Angel Grove since Bulk left him to go into space when Terra Venture were taking the last of the people who were chosen to go when they left to find a new world. When he moved to Florida him and Kimberly shared her apartment and they kept being happy together. He worked as a cop in Florida and she worked as a fashion designer. They did have their problems like the time Skull wanted to have a pet frog and Kimberly didn't want him to because she remember when he said something about frog legs, but they always managed to work things out and be happy again. On their three year anniversary Kimberly was at work and she had to design a wedding dress for a customer and she wanted to get it done before her date with Skull that night since he said he had a big surprise for her but he wouldn't tell her or give her a hint about it. But while she was working she kept thinking about how it would be to maybe one day marry guy and have a future with him since everything was working out great with them since they started dating.

She also started thinking about if she should tell him about the secret she's always kept from everyone. She started to wonder what he would do if she did tell him that she used to be the pink ranger. She figured that it was time to tell him her secret since they have been together for three years and he's never kept any secrets from her. And she decided that if she did want a future with Skull she needed to be secret free and not have any secrets from him. She decided that , that night on their date when they are alone that she will tell him her secret.

That night as she was getting ready she put on the same dress she wore on their first date, their first Valentine's day together, and the first day that they came back into each others lives. They just got done with their dinner and they were on the beach walking under the stars and moon like they did on their first date when she stopped herself and him from walking further she turned to him and told him that she has something important to tell him. "Skull do you remember when I lived in Angel Grove and you and Bulk kept trying to figure out who the power rangers were?" She asked him. "Yeah I do remember that and Bulk and I finally found out who they were when the power rangers battled Astronema." He told her. She looked down at their hands and said to him. "Skull the people you saw weren't the same rangers." Skull looked confused. "But Kimberly?" she covered his mouth. "Skull let me finish please. You see all of the original rangers gave up their powers to other people so basically the original rangers weren't the rangers who you saw." she told him. "What do you mean and how do you know all of this?" He asked her. She looked into his eyes and let go of his hands and walks a few steps away from him and turned around to finish telling him. "Because I was the original pink ranger until I moved here to Florida and before I moved I passed my pink ranger powers on to someone else." He looked at her and the look on his face was shocked. "Can you tell me who the other rangers were up until me and Bulk found out?" he asked her. "That's not my secret to tell but I want us to be honest with each other so yes I can tell you who they were. Jason was red, Trini was yellow, Billy was blue, I was pink, Zack was black and Tommy was green and then he became the white. Then when Jason, Trini and Zack left they passed their powers onto Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Rocky became red, Aisha, yellow, and Adam black. Then when I left to move here Kat took over as pink." she kept naming all the rangers she knew of all the way up to the space rangers like he asked her to. He still had the shock look on his face. He told her he needed some time to think and he kept walking down the beach and she went to the apartment. When she went inside there were candles everywhere and Skull was there. She walked in and closed the door. "Skull let me explain." she told him. "No need to, I'll keep the secret you told me now I have a question for you." He told her, and she just stood there looking at him and that's when he dug in his pocket and pulled out a crane shape box. He got down on bended knee and opened the box and inside was a diamond ring. "Kimberly Ann Hart will you marry me" He asked her. She looked from him to the ring back to him and she thought about it that he was going to keep his secret and he didn't leave her after finding out her secret she smiled and kissed him and told him she would marry him.

By accepting his proposal to be his wife she made him the happiest man alive. Three months later Kimberly and Skull had their wedding and all her old team mates and friends were there and so were her mom and dad. And even the newest team of rangers came to the wedding and they bought Skull a surprise with them. They bought his best friend back with them for the wedding and once again Bulk and Skull were together again. Everyone were happy for Kimberly and Skull and after their wedding they were still happy as husband and wife.

The end.


	2. Rocky & Tanya's zeo romance

It was the day of Rocky's birthday and Tanya was getting ready for it the theme of the party was blue they thought it was cute considering that they were now the Zeo rangers and Rocky's the blue ranger. Tanya was putting on the blue dress that she bought that day at the mall while she was out buying Rocky's birthday present. She had bought him a blue shirt with a three on it, and a picture frame that she put a picture of her and him in. No one knew this but Tanya had a secret she had a huge crush on Rocky every since she came to Angel Grove in Aisha's place as the new yellow ranger. Everytime she was alone and she saw Rocky she couldn't stop staring at him and smile.

When she was finished getting ready she grabbed the present she bought him and started walking to the juice bar, to meet up with the other rangers and the kids from school for Rocky's surprise party. Tanya walked in and went to the present table to put her presents on it before walking over to the other rangers.

"Hey guys, so did everyone keep the secret of the party from Rocky?" Tanya asked

"I did." Tommy said

"Same here." Kat replied

"I'm innocent, I didn't breathe a word of it to Rocky." Adam confessed

"I have been ignoring him all day so I wouldn't blow the surprise." Billy told the group

"Good. I've worked hard on this party and didn't want the surprise blown." Tanya said

So the rangers kept sitting and talking waiting for the birthday boy to show up and when he finally did all the lights were turned off and when Rocky walked in everyone jumped up and yelled surprise. Rocky couldn't stop smiling seeing all his friends dressed in blue and the juice bar decorated everywhere with blue balloons, and blue ribbons,

After the party was over everyone left and Tanya and Rocky stayed behind to clean up all the party supplies.

"Thanks for the party Tanya the guys told me it was all your idea." Rocky told her

"It was no big deal I had fun doing it." Tanya repied

They finished cleaning in silence and Tanya thought to herself that maybe she should make a move to let rocky know how she felt about him. She kept wondering if it would be a good idea or a disaster considering that their friends and team mates. She stopped cleaning and walked up behind Rocky and tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around she went for it and kissed him. When she pulled away from him he had a surprised look on his face and then he smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

The next day when Tanya was in the park waiting for Rocky so they could talk about last night, she started to get worried when Rocky was a couple of minutes late making her wondering if it was a mistake kissing him last night. She sat on the swings waiting for him and then when she didn't know it he came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late Tanya I had to pick something up." He told her

"It's fine, so what did you have to pick up?" She asked curiously

That's when he took his arm from behind his back and had a dozen blue and yellow roses. He handed them to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Tanya I'm glad you kissed me last night." He told her

She smiled and asked. "Why is that?"

"Because for the last few weeks every time I saw you or thought about you or we talked I've been feeling butterflies in my stomach." He told her while blushing

She closed the space between them and kissed him again from that moment on they started dating but they decided to keep it a secret from the other rangers till they were ready to tell them. One day while they were at the library studying their book bags fell over when Rocky kissed Tanya and their zeonizers rolled out onto the floor and when they went to picked them up Tommy called on their communicator, letting the two know to meet them in the park there's a attack going on.

They picked up their stuff and put their zeonizers on and ran to the back of the library to teleport to the park when they got to the park they threw their book bags down and morphed. What they didn't realize until they started fighting was that they didn't have their own zeonizers on instead Tanya was in the zeo blue uniform and Rocky in zeo yellow uniform.

"Oops." Both rangers said at the same time.

"Guys this is not the time to play around fight and then we'll figure out what's going on." Tommy told them

But what was going on was a secret that the rangers didn't know about yet. So the rangers finished their battle and demorphed. After everyone demorphed Rocky and Tanya told their friends what was going on and why they had on the wrong ranger colors. They both thought their friends would be shocked but what they didn't know was their friends knew all along because they saw Tanya and Rocky talking about it in the park and decided not to say anything because they knew their friends would tell them when they were ready to.

Two years have went by since they started dating and Rocky and Tanya were both happy because they were living normal lives now. Tanya was in the studio working on her first album and Rocky was running his own martial-arts studio, and they shared a house which they decorated yellow and blue to go along with the ranger colors they had last. They did have their ups and downs and they did fight sometimes but what couple didn't but they always found a way to work their problems out and everyday they fall more in love with each other. On Tanya's birthday Rocky took her away for a romantic getaway, he wouldn't tell her where they were going but he did have a big surprise planned for her.

"Rocky will you please tell me where we're going?" Tanya asked

"Umm let me think about that ummmm, no." He replied

"Oh so mean." She told him.

"Yeah, yeah, just lay back there and read your book we'll be there soon." He replied.

When he wasn't looking she stuck her tongue out at him and made a face.

"I saw that." He told her

"Ooops." She said and went back to her book.

When they finally arrived at their destination, he got her out and covered her eyes.

When he uncovered them they were on the stage at Madison Square Garden where she hoped to one day perform, while she was looking around she didn't notice Rocky dropping down to one knee and pulling a ring box out of his pocket. When she notice it she covered her mouth with both her hands.

"My beautiful Tanya will you do me the honors of becoming the luckiest man on earth and marry me?" He asked

Tears started in Tanya's eyes, she loved Rocky so much and she's thought about this moment so many times but never anything like this.

"." She screamed and knocked him down kissing him.

They set the date for six months later and the theme of their wedding was their ranger colors. So they had red, blue and yellow flowers and a red, blue and yellow cake, she had three bridesmaids and each of them was in a different color. Kat was in blue, Aisha was in yellow, and Kimberly was in red. Rocky had three best men also in three different colors. Tommy was in blue, Adam was in yellow, and Billy was in red. Everyone was happy for Tanya and Rocky they couldn't believe that this day was finally here they've been waiting for it since their one year anniversary.

A year went buy and Tanya and Rocky were still happily married and it was Rocky's birthday and Tanya had a huge surprise for her husband it's something he's been wanting since their six month as husband and wife. When he got home from worked he kissed his lovely wife and they sat down on the couch together to wait for their friends to arrive for the birthday dinner. Tommy and Kat got Rocky a baseball card that he's been looking for. Adam and Aisha got Rocky the new mat he wanted for his studio. Billy got him a case that held all three of his older ranger morphers in them. Jason gave him a check for a thousand dollars so he can start that second martial-arts studio he's been talking about. Now it was time for Tanya to give her present to Rocky. She stood up and had him and everyone else stand up to in a line and she stood a few feet away from everyone and said.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone had smiles on their face except Rocky he had the look of shock on his face. All their friends went and gave Tanya a group hug and when they were done Rocky was still shocked so she walked over to him and kissed him. And then he came out of his shocked moment and smiled and touched her stomach where their baby was growing inside of her.

The end.


	3. Tommy & kat's shift into love

Kat was at the beach waiting for Tommy they started having feelings for each other again and decided to get together after school to talk about it and see what they should do about it. They thought the feelings went away when they were zeo rangers which is why they ended their relationship. When Tommy finally showed up Kat saw him and they both stood where they were staring at each other and then smiled and Kat ran up and jumped into Tommy's arms and they kissed.

"You sure you wanna do this again?" Tommy asked Kat while she was still in his arms

"I'm more sure of us than anything else I've ever been sure of." She told him

They kissed again and they were happy to be back together. The next day they showed up at the juice bar to get together with the other rangers. They came in hand in hand and their friends turned to look at them with smiles on their faces.

"What's this I see?" Tanya asked

"Tommy and I are back together." Kat told them with a huge smile on her face.

They all got out of their seats and went to hug the happy couple. Justin was a little surprise since he didn't know that Kat and Tommy had ever dated since he didn't know them during their zeo ranger days but he was still happy for his friends. The next couple of weeks were busy for Kat and Tommy since they had to do school, homework, save the world as turbo rangers, but they were happy every time they could see each other. Everytime they would see each other in the hallways they would kiss and hold hands they were always happy no matter how much time they didn't get to see each other the only times that matter were when they were together. One morning at school Tommy got to the school before Kat showed up and he opened her locker and put a dozen pink and red roses in her locker with a note attached that said your always pretty in pink and you have my heart I love you. He heard Kat and Tanya coming down the hallway so he closed her locker and ran into a empty class room.

Kat opened her locker and she saw the roses and had a smile on her face as she read the card.

"Oh Tanya read this it's from Tommy and the card if cute." Kat told Tanya.

"Aww that's so sweet.." She replyed

Kat and Tanya both smelled the roses when they saw Tommy step out of the empty class room. Kat gave the flowers to Tanya and walked up to Tommy and wrapped her arms around him and they kissed, with Tanya standing behind them smiling happy for her friends. A week had passed and the friends were enjoying their time at the beach as normal teens because they had given up their ranger powers and didn't have to run off to fight monsters anymore. They were all sad because they knew that in the coming week they will all be saying goodbye as Tanya and Rocky were moving away to go to school and living together, Kat was going to England to be at dance school, Tommy was going back to racing, and Adam was going to college. They decided they will spend all the time they could together before they had to leave. Kat and Tommy decided that they will need to talk about their relationship and what's to happen when she leaves.

"Tommy do you think we would be able to handle a long distance relationship." Kat asked.

"I'm not sure I know I don't want to say goodbye or lose you thought Kat." He said while holding her hand.

"I don't want that either but I'll be in London at dance school and you'll be here racing." She said.

Kat started to cry and Tommy held her in his arms. They were both sad they didn't wanna lose each other when everything was finally going great for them. They could be a real couple and not have to always run out to fight monsters or save the world.

Two days before Kat had to leave she called Tommy and asked him if they could go to the beach and talk. He agreed to meet her but he was nervous because he kept wondering what Kat wanted to talk about she didn't sound happy on the phone when he talked to her. When she showed up at the beach she wasn't looking happy either she looked like she'd been crying.

"Tommy are you sure we can do this?" Kat asked

"Do what?" Tommy asked

"The long distance relationship, I think it would be to hard for us." She answered

"I know what you mean if we still had our powers we could teleport to each other." He said.

"Tommy maybe we should just be friends till we're both able to handle this, because I'm never going to be able to handle being away from you." She told him

"If that's what you want." He answered with a frown.

Kat ran off with tears in her eyes. The day that she was supposed to leave she tried to call Tommy to say bye but he wouldn't answer the phone.

"He's not coming." Adam and Tanya told Kat

She hugged both her friends and they all said their goodbyes as Kat went to her plane. When her plane took off Tanya and Adam looked at each other and knew what they had to do. So they got in Adam's car and drove to Tommy's house but he wasn't home so they waited for him.

When he pulled into the drive way he saw them and saw the look on their faces. He could tell they were mad that he didn't talk to Kat or see her off.

"Tommy what is wrong with you? Kat loves you and you couldn't even be there for her when she needed you the most." Tanya told him

"Tanya let me explain. I been busy all day making plans. I decided I'm not going to let Kat's and my relationship end. I'm going to go to college in London while she does her dance school and we're going to live together and I'm going to ask her to marry me." Tommy told Adam and Tanya

He pulled out a engagement ring and showed it to them Tanya started to cry and hugged him and then she pulled Adam in on the hug to. When Kat's plane landed in London she didn't know she's have a surprise there waiting for her. When she walked through the doors she wasn't paying attention to anything as she walked over to baggage claim. When she was close to it she looked up and there was Tommy standing with her bags and a dozen red and pink roses.

"What are you doing here, how did you get here?" She asked as she hugged him and kissed him.

"I decided I'm not letting you go." Tommy told her.

He put the roses down on her bag and he pulled out a box from his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Kat I love you and never wanna lose you, will you marry me?" He asked her

Her face lit up and tears started in her eyes she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yes Tommy I'll marry you." She answer

She kissed him and hugged him and they were together again and happy as ever. They enjoyed living together in England he was going to school to become a teacher and she was doing her dancing. They decided to wait until after they were done with school to get married so the week after they finished they had their wedding. They had their wedding at the juice bar which was now under new management and had a new name. All their friends and family were there.

As time went on Tommy and Kat stayed in London but then Tommy got a job teaching at a high school in Reefside and they were trying to figure out what to do about that.

"Tommy go to Reefside and once everything is settled there and here I will come there. Kat told him.

"Ok you win." he said

So Tommy moved to Reefside and started his teaching job. And everything was almost settled until evil showed up there and they needed the help of the power rangers. When evil was finally destroyed there in Reefside Kat moved there and her and Tommy were together again and happy. After being there for three months Tommy and Kat were still so much happy in love and the dino rangers showed up to meet Tommy's wife that they heard so much about but couldn't wait to finally meet her. They were happy that their former teacher was with his wife and happy since he was sad when she wasn't living there yet so they were glad she finally made it and were happy.

While out walking in the woods hand in hand Tommy and Kat saw something pink and green glowing from ahead of them so they ran to check it out and when they got there they found two new dino gems. Tommy looked over at Kat.

"No way we are putting all seven gems in a box and we're locking them up. Evil has been beated so if it ever shows up again then we will bring them out but until then no way." She told him

He looked at his wife and couldn't help but from smile after all he did enjoy being a power ranger but it was much nicer living a normal life in the middle of the woods where they can live in piece and quiet. Three months have pasted since they found the new dino gems and evil still hasn't returned and Kat was happy about that because she had some news to tell Tommy and with this new secret she hasn't she doesn't need to be fighting monsters. Two more months have pasted and Tommy and Kat were at the doctors waiting to find out about their baby. The doctor came in and told the soon to be proud parents that they were having twins. Tommy and Kat looked over at each other and smiled and kissed and then Tommy started thinking what if the twins are who the dino gems they found in the woods are for then he got nervous wondering if his twins will be normal teenagers or superheroes wearing their parents colors.

The end.


	4. Cassie & Andro's romance for space

Andros was sitting in his room thinking about the girl he's been in love with on his friends didn't even know he had a crush on anyone. He was trying to figure out what to do, he didn't wanna ruin a friendship or ruin the team but he couldn't live without telling the girl how he felt about her. He knew he wanted her in his life he's know that since the first moment he saw her that day when he found his friends on his ship. He decided that he needed to tell the girl of his dreams how he felt about her, so he got off of his bed and put his jacket on. He left his room and walked down the hall to her room and knocked when she opened the door he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Andros what was that for?" Cassie asked him

"Cassie I've been in love with you from the minute I saw you." He told her

Cassie just looked at him and smiled and kissed him back and they kept kissing and didn't even notice their friends peeking out of their doors spying on the happy couple. Their friends couldn't help but smile and be happy for their two friends, they were starting to think if the two didn't get together soon they would have had to come up with a plan to make it happen. They were glad that it happened on it's own and it was about time to they were going nuts wondering when it would happen. They knew Andros had a thing for Cassie but they didn't let him know they knew, but they did every time he didn't see them looking and his would stare at Cassie they would notice. Zhane didn't know what was going on so when he walked out of his room he saw what was going on and saw the other three watching.

"Well it's about time you two got together." Zhane said

Andros and Cassie stopped kissing and looked around and notice their friends watching and smiling at what they just saw in the hallway. Cassie and Andros started blushing and then they released each other and Cassie walked up to Ashley and grabbed her hand and pulled her into her room so they could have some girl talk. Ashley was still smiling when the door to Cassie's room shut and Cassie fell on her bed and covered her face with a pillow. Ashley walked over to Cassie's bed and pulled the pillow off Cassie's face and pulled her up to. For a few minutes they just sat there smiling and giggling and then Ashley started to tease Cassie.

"Cassie and Andros sitting in the tree k i s s i n g first come loves second comes marriage their comes Cassie and Andros pushing the baby carriage." Ashley sang

"Oh shut up." Cassie said before hitting Ashley with a pillow.

"So how was it?" Ashley asked

"OMG it was amazing." Cassie told her

"You glad to finally be dating Andros?" Ashley asked

"Yes I am." Cassie told her

And for the next couple of hours Cassie and Ashley talked about everything that had happened Cassie told her how it happened and what was running through her mind when it happened. That night before bed Andros showed up at Cassie's door with a surprise for her, he had went to earth and got her a stuffed bear. She gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight and told him she's see him in the morning. After Andros had left to go to his room she took the bed and got into her bed and cuddled with it thinking about Andros and how happy he makes her. She thought about how much she loves spending time with him and loves seeing him and talking to him. And while thinking about him she started to fall asleep and was happy and in love.

For the next couple of weeks Cassie and Andros spent a lot of time together and we happy. Everytime the other rangers saw them when they weren't fighting monsters they were kissing or hugging or cuddling. The rangers were happy that no matter how much time they have to spend fighting monsters they were glad that fighting monsters didn't get in the way of their friends relationship. One time when Cassie and Andros went to earth to have a date Ashley, T.J, Carlos, and Zhane all sat in the control room with popcorn watching the couple on their date. Cassie and Andros didn't even know their friends were watching when they were on their date holding hands while walking through the park.

"Cassie I'm glad we're together, I've wanted you in my life from the first moment I saw you on my ship." He told her

"Andros I'm glad we're together to, having you in my life is the most amazing thing ever." Cassie told him.

Cassie and Andros leaned in and kissed and while they were kissing they heard clapping and yelling coming from their communicators and knew that their friends have been spying on them again. They pretended that they didn't hear anything that way they can enjoy their date. As they were walking through the park there was a bush with flowers on it, Andros saw Cassie looking at them so he let go of her hand and ran over to the bush and pulled a flower off. He ran back to her and he brushed some of her hair back and placed the flowers above her ear and leaned in and kissed her. When no one was around they decided to go back to the ship they made sure they were alone and teleported there.

"Did you four enjoy the movie?" Andros asked his friends

"What movie?" Carlos asked

"Yeah we didn't watch a movie we been cleaning." Zhane told them

"Yep that's what we were doing." T.J agreed

"How did you know?" Ashley asked

"We heard yelling and clapping over our communicators." Cassie told them

"Busted." Andros and Cassie told them at the same time

"Sorry." The other four rangers said.

Months went by and the space rangers were now living normal lives again. The rangers were living on earth working and going to school and being normal. Cassie and Andros were still together and as happy as can be. Ashley and Carlos finally started dating, T.J went to college, so did Carlos, Zhane, Andros, and Karone got jobs at the surf spot. Ashley became a fashion designer and her and Cassie opened up a clothing store, selling Ashley's designs. Carlos became a mechanic, T.J became a painter painting houses for people.

Two months later Andros and Cassie got engaged and they were planning their wedding when he decided that the galaxy rangers needed his help with the psycho rangers. After the space rangers got back from fighting along side the galaxy rangers, Cassie was sad for a few months over the death of Kendrix but she decided she had to move on. Her and Andros planned their wedding and six months later they were married with a surprise visitor at the wedding that they didn't know was coming. Kendrix showed up at the wedding with the other galaxy rangers, it was a surprise to the space rangers since they didn't know that Kendrix was alive again. They were happy that everything worked out great and they were glad to have their friend back from the dead. Cassie and Andros moved into a house with three bedrooms because they wanted to start a family when the time was right, and they were still living their normal lives. They were happy that they didn't have to fight anymore as rangers but just incase they needed to they built a secret room in their house and they kept their morphers in that room, just incase the space rangers were ever needed again.

"Do you really think we're ever going to need them again?" Cassie asked her husband

"I don't know, I mean I enjoyed being a ranger but I'm ready to start a new chapter in our lives where we don't need to morph." He told his wife.

Three years have passed and they haven't stepped foot into that secret room, they were glad that their time as rangers was over. Because Cassie and Andros were starting a new chapter in their lives there were about to welcome a baby into their lives. They were happy that they were living normal lives, they were married, about to have a baby, and enjoying the piece of quiet of living a no ranger life. Two months passed and Cassie was seven months pregnant and they were decorating the room yellow because they were having a baby girl, they decided to name the baby Ashley Morgan after Ashley and Kendrix. But this day wasn't a good day for Cassie because while Andros was out getting food, the phone rang and it was Tommy Oliver on the phone calling Andros to suit up as the red space ranger once again.

Cassie was sitting in the baby's room crying over the phone call she wasn't ready for the power ranger life again, and Tommy didn't tell her how long Andros would be gone. Andros came in and asked his wife what was wrong and she got up and walked away. She walked into the living room and with a hammer in her hand she opened the door to the secret room. Andros was still in the baby's room so he didn't know what was going on. Cassie stepped into the secret room and she went over to the glass case that held all six space morphers and she opened it and took Andros out. She walked out of the secret room and closed the door and went back to the baby's room morpher in hand.

"Tommy called he said he needed you for a ranger mission." Cassie told him

"What kind of mission?" He asked Cassie

"All I know is that it's a mission for all the red rangers from the first till the newest. He said he would call back later and Andros I know we're done being rangers but if this is a one time thing then I want you to do it. I'll go stay with Ashley and Carlos while your gone, just please come back to me soon." She told him.

Andros dropped Cassie off at Carlos and Ashley's place and left to do his one final battle as the red space ranger. After the moon mission was over with Cassie and Andros put his morphed back into the secret room and promised not to use these morphers ever again unless it's really needed. Two months later Cassie gave birth to their beautiful little girl who came with a special gift. She had her daddy's power of telekinesis which caused a lot of trouble for the proud parents as the baby would start moving stuff that she shouldn't have. No matter how much trouble their daughter was with her special power they still loved her and they were happy they had her. But wasn't so happy when she made the dog float in the air and put the dog on Andros head which Cassie saw and took a picture of. But in the end they were still happy and getting happier everyday.

The end


	5. Leo & Kendrix's love in the galaxy

Leo had a crush on her from the first minute that he looked into her eyes after helping her up because he crashed into her. He thought she was beautiful from the first minute he looked at her. When he had to run he hoped he would see her again, because he really wanted to see her again. After that moment he couldn't get her off of his mind he needed to know her name and he needed and wanted her in his life. When he lost Mike all he wanted to do was get revenge for him and get him back, but he was glad that he had the girl of his dreams by his side.

But when he got his brother back he knew things were looking up so he decided to try and make the best out of everything and knew he needed to tell the girl of his dreams how he feels about her. He had everything set up but he needed to ask her out for the date first but with fighting the psycho rangers it was hard for him to get the chance to ask her. So when they thought all the psycho rangers were destroyed he set the date up and after it was set up he decided it was time to ask her on the date. He went all over looking for her but he could never find her so he decided he will sit and wait for a few minutes to think where she could be. Then he got up to go looking and then he saw her and Cassie together so he ran to catch up to them.

"Hey Cassie can I talk to Kendrix alone for a minute?" Leo asked Cassie

"Sure I'll go wait over there." She told him.

"So Leo what is it you wanna talk to me about?" Kendrix asked Leo

"Kendrix I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Leo asked her

"Yes Leo I would love to." She replied

After she told him the answer Kendrix kissed him on the lips and walked over to where Cassie was sitting and told her everything they both yelled and hugged before walking off. He stood there smiling watching as Kendrix walked off with Cassie. Leo was so happy because he was going out with the girl of his dreams and will soon hopefully be starting a relationship with her. He spent the whole day thinking about Kendrix how he loved spending time with her and fighting monsters with her and seeing her and loving when she smiles. Then his world came crashing down when they found out that psycho pink had survived.

When Kendrix died Leo's heart broke he never got to tell her that he was in love with her. Leo missed Kendrix he never stopped thinking about her and wishing she was still alive. Sometimes when he slept he would dream about Kendrix and him together. In the dreams they were so happy and in love. When Kendrix came back Leo ran right up to her and kissed her he was so happy she was back and wasn't going to let anything stop them from being together. They finally were able to go on their first date and their second and third and fourth and fifth and six and seventh all in one week they had a date every night because Leo and Kendrix never wanted to be away from each other.

After dating for two months Leo knew he couldn't be without Kendrix and he took his jetjammer to earth where he bought a engagement ring. He knew this was the right step for him and Kendrix he already lost her once and he didn't want that to happen again. After he bought the ring he went back to where he hid his jetjammer and he morphered and headed back to mirinoi to be wish his wonderful girlfriend and friends. When he got back to mirinoi he told all his friends what he has been up to but made them promise not to tell Kendrix, they all promised and Maya and Karone started to cry because their friends were about to become engaged. He had everything set up they were going to have a romantic night by the pond.

When Kendrix saw what Leo had did next to the pond her face lit up, he had a blanket on the ground with food and candles on it. He had a radio also on the blanket with Kendirx favorite love songs on CD in the radio. He had flowers for her, and they were having a romantic night under the stars. Everything was perfect they talked and ate, they cuddled and looked up at the stars, and they even danced under the stars. Now was the time for Leo to make his move he stood up and took Kendirx hand in his and when she was standing up he looked into her eyes and got down on bended knee.

"Leo what are you doing?" Kendrix asked Leo

"You'll see. Kendrix I've been in love with you for a long time and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you so, Kendrix Morgan will you marry me and become my wife?" He asked her

"Yes Leo Corbett I will marry you." Kendrix answer

After he put the ring on her finger he stood up and she jumped in his arms kissing him. The couple were happy and they decided to have the wedding on earth, in six months. They decided that anyone who wants to go to earth for the wedding could rid on the mega ship since it's being rebuilt. Kendrix and Leo couldn't wait to get married and start their lives together as husband and wife. As their wedding was coming closer they kept getting even more happier because soon they will be Mr. & Mrs. Leo Corbett.

It was the day of their wedding and they were so happy. Kendrix could hardly sleep because she was over excited about it. Cassie, Maya, Ashley, and Karone were her bridesmaids, and Mike, Kai, Damon, and Alpha 6 were his best men. All the space rangers were there and Mike and Leo's parents were there and so were Kendrix's parents and all her co-workers and all his friends from earth were there and so were hers. Kendrix's wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses were made by Ashley. Kendrix dress was a dress made for a princess and the bridesmaids dresses were in their ranger colors Cassie and Karone were pink dresses and Maya and Ashley were their yellow dresses. All the guys had tux on but their ties were their ranger colors. Leo's tie was red, Mike's black, Kai's blue, Damon's green, and Alpha 6 had a rainbow color tie on.

Everyone was happy for Kendrix and Leo they've been through so much as rangers that they deserved to be happy after all they went through more as rangers than any other rangers have been through before them. They all watched as Kendrix and Leo danced their first dance as husband and wife. After the wedding the bride and groom went to Hawaii for their honeymoon so they could have a break from work and be happy together before returning home. The couple enjoyed their honeymoon they loved the beach and the water and being there together, but it was time for the lovely couple to return home. So they went into the woods where they hid their jetjammers and morphed and headed home to begin their lives together. When they got back to mirinoi they started moving all Leo's stuff into Kendrix's apartment.

Two weeks after getting back from their honeymoon Leo found out that Trakeena was still alive and decide it was time for him to become the red galaxy ranger again and to protect mirinoi and everyone on it from her. When he told Kendrix he had to go she didn't want him to but she understood that he needed to travel to earth to protect the people there from Trakeena since she went to earth. Not long after Leo left Kai and Maya knew he needed help so they told Damon and Kendrix to stay behind and if they needed them they would call them in to help. Kendrix didn't wanna be the last to go to earth to help her husband be she knew that people on mirinoi still needed help to so she agreed to stay behind. When Damon and Kendrix heard that the rangers of earth needed more help they decided it was time for them to go and help.

A year has passed since they had to become power rangers again to fight against Trakeena one last time but when they got home they were more than happy to give up their powers again. But every year when it was time for the people of mirinoi to hear the story of the quasar sabers Kendrix, Leo and the other galaxy rangers would go and listen to it. But this time was different because Kendrix wasn't feeling so good and got up really fast and ran into the bushes where she threw up. It was like that for a week before Kendrix decided to go to the doctor, while she and Leo were waiting for the doctor to tell her what was wrong with her, Maya came in to check on her, and after Maya came in the doctor came in with the results. He looked at her file and then looked at the three of them and asked Maya to leave the room.

"So what's wrong with me doc?" Kendrix asked

"Nothing to bad is wrong with your Mrs. Corbett." The doctor told her

"Then why have I not been feeling good this whole week?" Kendrix asked

"Because your pregnant Mrs. Corbett." The doctor told her before leaving the room.

She smiled and put her hand on her stomach and then she looked over at her husband Leo who was just sitting there with a shocked look on his face. Kendrix sat there for a few minutes looking at her husband wondering what he was thinking about all of this. Then she decided to kiss him and pull him out of the chair so they could leave. When they got out to the waiting room and saw their friends sitting there waiting they looked at Leo and wondering what was going on. Then Kendrix sat him down and told her friends all the good news they all looked happy and hugged her and then since Leo was still shocked she asked her friends if they could carry him out to the car.

Six months passed and they were ready to be parents, they had decorated the room and Kendrix went out and got a box that she decorated for all the baby's first. While she was decorating the box the phone rang, she wondered if it was her mom or dad since only they knew about this house on earth so far. But Kendrix wasn't ready for this call it was Andros telling her that he and the other red rangers needed Leo's help on the moon she told him he'll be there as soon as he can. When Leo got home she gave him Andros message and she kissed her husband bye and send him off to be the red galaxy ranger once again. When he got back Kendrix saw him on the sidewalk and ran out to him and wrapped her arms around him she was so glad he was back and didn't ever wanna let go of him.

Three months later Kendrix gave birth to a baby boy that they named Jonathan, Kendrix and Leo were so happy when the nurse gave them their baby boy. He had Leo's hair color and Kendrix eye color. And when they thought he laughed for the first time they were shocked that it sounded like Alpha's but then they saw Alpha standing at the door and were so glad that it wasn't their baby's laugh but instead it was Alpha being nosey. They looked at each other and started laughing at the fact that they thought their son sounded like Alpha. When they took the baby home all of their friends were there to meet the new Corbett boy.

That night Leo and Kendrix had their son in their bed and they sat up all night watching him sleep and that way when he woke up in the middle of the night they would already be awake. The next day Cassie and Andros bough their daughter over to Leo's and Kendrix's house and when it was nap time both babies cuddled up to each other and their parents stook over them and smiled and took pictures of the two adorable babies sleep. Kendrix and Leo were so happy that they lived on earth while she was pregnant and then would be here for another two months before return to mirinoi to live in piece and they would still keep the house on earth so every thanksgiving and Christmas they could come to earth to see their friends and family and the babies can see each other. And that Christmas when they did come back to earth and were all together with their space, galaxy and light speed ranger friends Kendrix and Leo got another present. But that present won't be ready for them for another nine months. But Kendrix and Leo and Jonathan were still happy and couldn't wait to add to the family in nine months.

The end.


	6. Dana & Carter's lightspeed love

Dana was in her room getting ready to start her day when a knock at her door scared her. She went to see who it was and it was Carter he was wondering if she wanted to go get breakfast with him. She grabbed her book and then put her arm in his and they headed for the cafeteria for breakfast. They were both nervous but they didn't let each other see the nervous come through because they acted normal around each other. She was thinking that he looked good today and was wondering if he liked her like she liked him, but she didn't know that he was thinking the same thing and he was also thinking about if he should make a move.

They sat in the cafeteria and ate their breakfast they were alone since everyone else had already ate. When Dana wasn't looking Carter would stare at her and he didn't know that she did the same thing when he wasn't looking. When they were done eating they sat there for a few minutes talking. When Carter and Dana took their trays to the trash can he kept wondering if he should grab her hand and every time he went for it he would chicken out. While they were walking to the control room a guy came running down the hall and ran into Dana and Carter knocking them down and Carter landed first so he could break Dana's fall and when she fell on him they looked into each other's eyes and Carter reached his head up and kissed her.

When they pulled away Dana got up and ran back to her room, Carter wondered if he did it wrong but that wasn't why she ran off she ran off because she was blushing and had a huge smile on her face that she didn't want Carter to see. Carter got up off of the floor and started walking to her room to find out what was wrong he kept thinking maybe it was the wrong time to kiss her but he couldn't stop thinking about how great it was. When he got to her door he just stood there for a few minutes wondering if it was a good idea to talk to her right now since she did run off she might be upset. But the more he thought about it the more he thought right now was a better time to talk than later. So he knocked on the door and she opened it and when he opened his mouth to speak he couldn't get a word out because Dana jumped in his arms and wrapped hers around him and kissed him.

"So I'm guessing when you ran off it wasn't because you were mad or upset with me?" Carter asked

"No I ran off because I was excited because you kissed me." She told him

"Could of just kissed me back." He said

"I just did." She replied

"True." He said

They decided that they would date but they would keep it a secret for a while so they can see how dating would be while saving the world. So every time they were alone they would hold hands and when no one was around they would run into a empty room and kiss. They were happy but saving the world did get in the way sometimes, but they didn't let that stand in their way every night before they went to bed they would visit each other with a love letter, and a kiss behind close doors that way no one would see them. Weeks went by and everything was still going great between them so they decided to tell their friends that night about their relationship but everything turned upside down for them instead. Carter and the others had lost their memories and it broke Dana's heart because Carter couldn't remember her.

That night after Carter had finally got his memory back they told their friends about their relationship. But the happy couple found out that their friends already know. They looked at each other shocked wondering how they found out. So they sat down so they all could talk and find out what they needed to know. So Carter and Dana sat down next to each other and opened their mouths to speak.

"How did you guys know?" They both asked

"I saw you guys when you were on the floor and Carter kissed you." Chad said

"I saw Dana jump in your arms and kissed you outside her room." Joel told them

"And I saw you guys up against a tree in the park." Kelsey said

They couple couldn't believe that there weren't more careful with their secret relationship but they were glad that their friends knew and glad that they were happy for them. Carter was wondering what the Captain and Ryan would think of this since they haven't told them yet. That's when The Captain came in and hugged Carter and welcomed him into the family. Turned out the Captain heard the whole thing when they were telling their friends. Months passed and they had just got back from the fire that they went to after giving up their morphers. When they got back to the park where Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather was waiting for them they filled them in on what happened. Carter and Dana sat down next to each other and he put his arm around her and they kissed.

"Wait oh what when did this happen?" Ryan asked

"Months ago." Everyone said

Ryan was a little confused he didn't notice all of this but shook Carters hand and welcomed him to the family. A week later Carter and Dana bought a apartment together and Dana finished medical school and went on to become a doctor while Carter was still a firefighter. They enjoyed being together and they were always happy, and they did have their problems like when Carter had the day off and wanted to spend it with Dana but she had to work or when Carter would get called in the middle of the night to go put out a fire but they always worked it out and fall more in love with each other every day. Six months later Carter found out that Vypra was still alive so he went to help the time force rangers defeat her. So he decided he needed to call his girlfriend and friends to come and help since Vypra turned out to be stronger their before. When they finally defeated her and went back home Carter did some thinking about him and Dana's future and he decided it was time for them to take a step further into their relationship.

"Dana you know I love you right?" Carter asked her

"I don't know do you?" She asked back

"Very funny." He said

"Yes my honey bunny I do know you love me and I love you to." She replied

"Then Dana will you marry me?" He asked her

"Yes." She told him

Six months later Carter and Dana got married. All of there friends were there from the galaxy rangers to the time force rangers, and friends that they worked with. Everyone was happy for the bride and groom, a lot of people wondered if this day would ever come but in the end it did and it was a wonderful wedding. Carter and Dana danced and thought back on all the times they spent together, as rangers and as normal adults and all the good times to come. They did wonder what was going to happen next for them and if they would ever have to step into ranger shoes again.

Six months later Carter got the call for the red ranger mission he knew he had to take it no matter how much he didn't want to but he had to protect the world and his wife from whatever evil that needed to be stopped. Dana understood that he needed to go and knew he would be safe after all he was fighting along side nine other red rangers. When Carter came back from the moon mission it was a good day for Dana she ran and jumped into her husband's arms when he got home and she started to cry she missed him so much and didn't ever wanna let him go. After that mission life was quiet for Carter and Dana they haven't need to step into the ranger shoes anymore and they were glad and they even had a wedding to go to. Their best friends Kelsey and Chad were getting married after dating for a year and they had just had a baby girl two months ago so they decided to become a family.

While Dana was holding the Isabel, Carter looked over at her and a big smile came on his face. That's when Chad, Joel and Ryan looked over to see what Carter was smiling at and they knew what he was thinking. And he really was thinking about how he couldn't wait to start a family with his wife, they had talked about it but with them both being busy with work they decided to put it off for a while but now Carter was thinking it was time for them to have a family. Three months later Dana was pregnant and they were as happy as they could be. Dana's dad didn't' know about the pregnancy yet because he's been out of town and they didn't wanna tell him over the phone. They went to the airport to pick him up and when he saw dance his face lit up he ran over to her and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

A month later Dana and Carter was sitting in the room at the doctor's office waiting to find out what they were having and boy where they in for a surprise. They kept wondering if it was going to be a boy or a girl. Carter wanted a girl and Dana wanted a boy. So they couldn't wait to find out what they were having since all the other time's they've come to see the doctor they always told her they didn't wanna know anything about the baby but if it was healthy or not so the doctor didn't tell them so now they wanted to find out. The doctor came back in and she took a seat in her chair and looked over at the soon to be proud parents.

"Your having triplets. From what I can tell your having two boys and a girl." She told them

Dana and Carter were both shocked they had no idea that they could have triplets they thought they were just having one baby not three. So the doctor left the room to give them a minute alone and they just sat there staring at where the doctor were just sitting. Carter was wondering if they could handle having triplets and Dana was wondering how this could of happened. They finally came out of the shock and kissed and smiled and hugged each other. On the way home Dana called everyone to tell them to get over to their apartment they wanted to share the news with all their friends.

A hour later everyone was sitting in Dana and Carter's living room. Carter and Dana were fixing snacks and drinks for everyone while they talked in privacy about how their friends were going to take the news. They came back into the living room and sat the snacks and drinks on the table and then Dana took a seat next to her dad and took his hand. Carter sat down next to her and took hers and they looked at all their friends with smiles on their face. That's when Dana decided it was time to tell everyone their news.

"Guys I'm pregnant." She told them

"We know that." Joel said

"Joel would you let me finish. I'm pregnant with triplets." She told them

Joel's mouth opened and everyone else sat there staring at the soon to be parents. Everyone smiled and went and gave Dana a group hug and told Carter and Dana how happy they were for them. And then Dana looked over at her dad who had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it his baby girl were giving him not just a grandchild but three grandchildren. He smiled and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Three months later Dana gave birth to their triplets, William, Lee, And Angel. They were happier than ever when they bought their triplets home. Until that night at three am their daughter wrote up crying, then at four and five the boys were crying. But they didn't complain they loved it even through they were tired they couldn't help but love being wrote up by their kids and hold them and feed them and rock them back to sleep. But as time went on the babies started sleeping through the night and the morning after they slept through the night Carter and Dana were sad because it meant spending long hours away from the kids while they slept but they were still happy and they couldn't be any happier than they are now with their triplets.

The end.


	7. Lucas & Jen's time for love

2001 the time force rangers just defeated another one of Ransik's monsters. But during the fight Jen discovered something about herself that she didn't notice before. She's in love with one of her teammates. When all the other rangers went back to the clock tower Jen went to the park to do some thinking about how this could happen. She's known the guy for years but she's never felt like this for him before.

She was confused about these feelings she was having for him she knew they get along great and they've been on the same team together for years but these feelings for him are very new. She figured if she was going to have feelings for someone it would be Wes since he looks like Alex but the feelings wasn't for him it was for another guy. She pulled out her engagement ring and wondered if Alex would be ok with the feelings she was having for this guy, but she knew that he was dead and that she needed to move on. She looked over and saw a happy couple walking through the park holding hands and she wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with the guy she had feelings for. Then she head someone walking up behind her and she turned around and saw the guy she had feelings for walking up to her she panicked and ran right up to him and kissed him and then she ran off.

As she was running so many thoughts were going through her brain, she wondered what was she doing just kissing Lucas like that and then running off without explaining to him what happened. Then she tripped and didn't know it but Lucas was right there he had been chasing after her and she was too busy with her thoughts to notice someone running behind her. He helped her up and she just looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. They kept kissing and kissing until their friends came up behind then and Katie stepped on a twig and made them stop kissing and they looked over at their friends. All five of them just stood there not saying a word until they looked over at Trip who was smiling.

"So Trip's vision was right." Katie said

"What vision?" Jen asked

"I had a vision of you and Lucas kissing." He told them

Weeks had passed and Lucas and Jen were in a relationship all the rangers except Wes was happy about it. So he decided he would do something about it, he came up with a plan and he was going to follow through on it. The next day when Jen was on her morning work out Wes came up behind Jen and when she turned around he kissed her. She pushed him away and he saw that she was mad but he didn't care he showed her that he had feelings for her. She slapped him which is something he didn't expect and then she ran off.

She ran to find Lucas who was sitting by the pond with a flower for her. She told him everything that had just happened and he understood and was happy that she came and told him right away instead of hiding it from him. So her and him went to find Wes, they looked everywhere for him so when they got back to the clock tower and he wasn't there they told Katie and Trip what had happened. When Wes returned to the clock tower he saw that everyone looked mad and figured Jen had told Lucas, Katie and Trip what had happen. But before he could open his mouth to speak Lucas walked up to him and punch him and then he took Jen's hand and they walked out of the clock tower. They talked about their feelings for each other and wondered what they should do and then they figured out that they will finish what they came here for and then when they get home they start their lives together.

Months later they found out Alex was really alive and Lucas and Jen talked about what this means for their relationship. They decided to break up since Alex was still alive she was still engaged to him. Jen loved Alex but not like she used to because he's changed she doesn't like the new Alex she liked the old one better. So when Alex went back to the future she went to find Lucas and she found him in their spot at the flower garden she ran to you and knocked him off and laid on top of him and kissed him and they kissed for five minutes before sitting in the garden talking and getting back together. She didn't like not being with him but she decided that he was her future not Alex and when they get back to the future she plans on giving him back his engagement ring. They were happy together and they didn't worry about Wes getting in their way since he hasn't tried anything since.

Months later after their final battle in 2001 they went back to their own time where Jen did give her ring back to Alex. Her and Lucas got a place together and they became even happier because they were together and nothing could get in their way. Their house was blue but in the inside they painted pink they found it fair since the outside was his color so they figured it'd be fair to make the inside her color. They thought their lives were perfect but then six months later things turned bad and the mutorgs started attacking the city they lived in. Lucas didn't agree with Jen when she agreed to go back in time to find the monsters because he didn't know how long she'd be gone.

Lucas hated that Jen went to the year 2002 he hadn't heard from her in a couple of days and he couldn't stand it he didn't know if she was alright or not and it drove him crazy. Then it was time for him and their friends to go back and help Jen and the wild force rangers defeat the mutorgs so he was glad that they were going back as time force rangers to help the wild force rangers and bring his girl home. When the battle was over he was glad to get his girl home and he made a decision about their relationship he decided he couldn't live without her and they became engaged with a wedding set for six months away. Jen and Lucas loved their relationship they worked at the same place and at the same time so they were able to be together every minute of everyday and they loved it they never got crazy being together all the time. They spent some of their break time at work going over wedding plans and picking stuff out, they decided Katie will be Jen's maid of honor, and Trip will be Lucas' best man. They were excited the flowers were going to be light pink and blue, the cake white with blue around the edges and pink flowers a inch apart from each other going around the cake.

It was the day of the wedding and everything was going perfect Jen and Katie were in her room crying that the day had finally gotten here and that it was happening. Jen wasn't really feeling good but she figured it was just cold feet, so she pushed it down and the wedding went on. While Jen and Lucas was on their honeymoon Jen still didn't feel good so she went to the doctor and there was a reason she wasn't feeling good, turns out she was pregnant, but that's not why she wasn't feeling good it was because she lost the baby. Turns out the last battle she was in the day before her wedding the mutant that she was fighting when his ax hit her in the stomach it made it where she lost the baby. Her and Lucas were heartbroken over their lost but they didn't let that bring them down they knew that in time when it's meant to be they will be parents. After the honeymoon Jen and Lucas told Trip and Katie about the baby and everything that happened but they did bring the couple a present it was a picture of the four of them at their wedding they had it framed that said best friends forever.

They loved the gift their friends got them and they put it on the table next to the front door. They did love having a nice quiet life but they always felt something was missing. They were ready for a family they just needed to wait for it to happen and then it did a year later. Jen became pregnant, with twin that were to be born six months later. While she was pregnant Jen did work at the time force office instead of out on the field she didn't want what happened last time to happen this time. She enjoyed doing office work since it meant keeping her baby safe from all the criminals out there that could hurt her again. She was glad the mutant who made her lose her baby was in the freezer where he would stay for life.

Six months had passed and it was a week passed Jen's due date and she was getting annoyed that she hasn't given birth yet. But she did enjoy going to the babies room and thinking about how it will be when her and Lucas brings their kids home. That night Jen went into labor and she gave birth to her twins a boy and a girl that they named Adam and Trini the people who started Lucas' family line. Jen was glad that Adam and Trini got together after they finished college because if they didn't Lucas wouldn't of been here and either would their twins so she was happy they got together because she would be lost without her husband and kids. Lucas was happy with their names because they were the first generation of power rangers and they did start his family line so he loved the names.

When they took their kids home Alex, Katie and Trip where there to welcome the proud parents home with their kids and had presents for the kids. Trip's present for the babies was a female circuit she was pink and blue and circuit took a liking to her as soon as he saw her. Trip made her that way she could sleep in the babies room and keep a eye on them and if there was any trouble during the night would fly into Lucas and Jen's room to tell them he named her Angel. Katie's present was two stuffed bears a white one and a brown one that she had Trip sow the babies names onto. Alex's present was cute he got them little time force outfits that way until Jen was ready to go back out on the field she could dress them in their time force outfits and take them to work with her.

Lucas had a present for Jen to, while she was asleep in the hospital he sneaked out and got her a necklace with their twins birth stones on it. She loved the present and gave the twins to Trip and Katie to hold so Lucas could put the necklace on her. From that day on she wore it everywhere she went and she did dress the twins up in their time force outfits for the first two weeks that she worked after returning to work. When she did return to work she had Nadira as a babysitting since she's been taking care of babies since she got back to the year 3000. The first few weeks with the babies were wonderful times for Lucas and Jen they loved having their kids and took them everywhere, they never went anywhere without them by choice because they always wanted their kids around. They didn't need to be alone they had alone time all the time before they had the kids now they wanted family time and didn't want that to end.

As time went on Lucas and Jen moved their family into a bigger house because the kids were growing up and they needed a bigger yard for them to play in and they needed another room because in nine months two more kids would be joining them in the family. There was also a wedding between four of their friends taking place Katie and Trip decided it was their turn to tie the knock and they did decide to live next door to Jen and Lucas because Circuit and Angel decided to get married to so Trip didn't wanna be to far away from his little buddy when him and Angel got married which is why Trip and Katie moved in next door to Lucas and Jen. Everyone was happy and everyone was living in piece. But Jen did wonder whatever happened to Wes and Eric which is why on her first day back to work after giving birth to Eve and Olivia, Jen went to the history room and looked up Wes and Eric's future after they left 2002. Wes met a girl named Heather and after a year of dating they got married and had a daughter that they named Jennifer. As for Eric he married Taylor after two years of dating they drove each other crazy but they were a perfect match for each other, they even had a couple of kids.

Lucas and Jen were always happy and never did let anything get in the way of them staying together they were happy with their four kids and they loved having Trip and Katie live next to them with their three little girls and they also loved having Circuit and Angel around who became the proud parents of 8 little owls that trip made for Eve and Olivia as presents. Everyone was happy and healthy and living in piece and love and nothing every got in the way of the happy families.

The end.


	8. Cole & Alyssa's wild force love

Cole fell in love with Alyssa from the first moment he saw her, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. He was glad that she was on his team since then he got to see her everyday and he loved seeing her. She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up and she was the last thing he thought about when he went to bed. He did wonder sometimes if she liked him as much as he liked her but he was to nervous to ask her. So he always wondered what could have been but he knew in time it would work it's self out and Alyssa will be his.

Alyssa was in her fort that she shared with Taylor and she was thinking about Cole she really, really liked him but she didn't know if she should let him know how she felt about him or not. When she cooks every morning and the others aren't looking she'll look over and Cole and wish she could be in his arms. She did carry a picture of him with her in one of her vest pocket that no one knew about. She would slide it under her pillow at night when Taylor was getting ready for bed that way she can pull the picture out and look at it if she couldn't sleep. But she didn't know this but Taylor knew about the picture she found it one day when she got Alyssa's vest for her.

Cole decided he needed to do something about his feelings for Alyssa he couldn't take not having her in his life anymore he needed her and wanted her. He decided that when she got out of class he would be waiting for her and that's when he would make his move. He walked through the park and stopped to pick a purple flower for Alyssa and he was nervous about what she would do after he made his move. He kept hoping she would be happy just like he will be but he couldn't know for sure since he didn't know if she liked him the way he liked her or not. He just got to the college Alyssa went to and he sat down at a table on the grounds and was excited about making his move but still very nervous.

Alyssa decided that when she first sees Cole she's going to go right up to Cole and kiss him to show him how she felt about him. She just hoped it wasn't all going to blow up in her face. She started walking out of the college and she saw him sitting there he had purple flowers in his hand and when he saw her he stood up she dropped her book bag and ran right up to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. They kissed for a couple of minutes before they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes he set her down on her feet since he had her in his arms holding her off the ground. After he took his arms from around her, her held out the flowers to her and she took him and smiled at him, then she walked back to picked up her book bag and he took her from her to carry it for her. They started walking and they decided they needed to talk about what happened.

"Cole what happened back there was amazing." She told him

"I know I've been wanting to do that for the past couple of months." He told her

"Really?" She asked him

"Yes, Alyssa I've been in love with you since I first saw you." He replied

"Cole I've felt the same way." She told him.

They stopped walking and turned to face each other where they once again start kissing in the park near the lake. When Alyssa lost the elephant zord and was heartbroken Cole couldn't stand to see her like that and he hurt to he felt the pain she was in. And he killed him to know that she was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help her. Months went on and they were finally done being rangers and they decided it was time for their first date as normal people since they had their first date as rangers when they were rangers so for their first date they had a double date with wild force friend Taylor and time force friend Erin as they finally decided to date. Alyssa and Cole loved being together so three months after giving up their morphers Alyssa and Cole found a apartment and they moved into it together.

Cole got a job at the animal shelter since he can understand animals he figured that would be a good job for him and then he can help them find homes. Alyssa finished school and became a kindergarten teacher and she loved it she see herself doing anything else. Alyssa and Cole lived a nice and peaceful life since they never had to step into their ranger shoes anymore which was good but every year the whole gang would get together and talk and catch up with each other. They always got together for the holidays and for birthdays and they were glad when they were able to see each other again. They also came together for Taylor and Eric's wedding which was a surprise for the whole team since they were fighting a lot so a lot of them didn't think marriage would be in the cards for Taylor and Eric but their friends were happy when it did happen.

Alyssa was Taylor's maid of honor and Wes was Eric's best man. While Cole sat and watch the wedding he couldn't take his eyes off of Alyssa and how beautiful she looked up there and then he started wondering if it was time for him and her to settle down. They were both in good places with their careers and they loved each other more than ever since their love keeps growing everyday. Cole decided he was ready to marry Alyssa and decided to do it on Valentines day which was in two months. He couldn't wait to make her his wife and be together for the rest of their lives.

Alyssa was happy for her friend Taylor she was the first out of the wild force team to settle down, and she couldn't wait to find out who would be the second to. She kept looking over at Merrick and Princess Shayla and wondered if they will be the next to get married. She knew that she wanted to marry Cole but she didn't think he was ready for that yet and she understood she didn't wanna rush him into something he wasn't ready for and she was happy with waiting because she had the guy of her dreams so she would wait as long as she had to. When Taylor threw her flowers Alyssa was the one who caught it and Cole was happy because the girl who caught it was to be the one to get married next. Alyssa blushed when she caught Taylor's flowers since it meant she was the next to get married and she looked over at Cole who had this huge smile on his face looking at her. When it was time for the dance Cole and Alyssa danced and they were happy and Alyssa told Cole that she thought Merrick and Princess Shayla was going to be getting married next. Cole smile at that thought and kissed his wonderful girlfriend.

Two months passed and it was Valentines day and Alyssa was in her class room helping the kids pass out their Valentine cards. A little girl who had went to the bathroom came back and asked Alyssa to close her eyes because there was a surprise for her. Once Alyssa closed her eyes the little girl let Cole know it was safe for him to come in he had all the kids hold up a sign that said WILL YOU MARRY ME! Wrote on it and Cole was down on bended knee with the ring in his hand. He couldn't wait for Alyssa to open her eyes and see the surprise he had for her. The kids told her she could open her eyes and when she did her face lit up.

"So will you?" Cole asked her

"Yes." She answer

Cole put the ring on her finger and they kissed and all the kids went ew at the sight of it, Alyssa and Cole started laughing at that and they hugged and he left so the kids could get back to their Valentines day party. After he left all the kids went up to Alyssa and gave her a hug. When school was over Alyssa called Taylor to tell her the good news and her and Eric were happy for her and Cole. That day when she got home Cole had another surprise for her, he had bought her a white cat with black lines on it and she went outside the door to get his surprise which was a orange cat with black lines on it. They smiled at each other because they thought of the same present.

That night they sat down with their popcorn and their cats and they put in the movie Titanic, this was the same thing they did every year they would cuddle on the couch watch a movie and eat popcorn and they would go out and dance under the stars. They didn't need to go all out for each other because they loved each other, so every year they got each other one present and did their movie, popcorn and dancing and they were happy because they were together which was all that mattered to them not the presents or how much they spent on each other. While they were dancing they told each other what they named their cats Alyssa named hers fluffy and Cole named his tigger. That night they told each other what they hope for in the future and they both agreed that they would be engaged for three months and then get married and then they wanted a baby that would be born during the summer that way Alyssa wouldn't need to take anytime off of work because they really needed they money now that they owned two cats. So three months later they got married with a double wedding Merrick and Princess Shayla were also getting married and Alyssa and Cole didn't have a problem with sharing their wedding day with their friends.

It was already the first month of summer so Alyssa and Cole decided to wait till the second month of school before they started for a family. But that didn't stop Merrick and Princess Shayla two months after they were married she was pregnant and everyone was happy for them. After over 3000 years loving each other it was time for them to be married and have a family. And everyone agreed that Princess Shayla would be a good mother since she's so sweet and perfect. Everyone couldn't wait to see how her and Merrick's baby would be, they wondered if it would be sweet and perfect like Princess Shayla or if it would be a loner like Merrick.

Four months later Alyssa was present and her new batch of students were happy for her. She was glad she wasn't a power ranger anymore because she wouldn't be able to stand having to run off to fight monsters when she wanted to teach and she doesn't know how she'd be able to handle being a ranger while pregnant, which is why she's glad she's not one anymore. She did missed Noble Tiger, Elephant, and Deer but her life was with her teaching now and her husband and unborn child. She did get to see her old zords when they go to see Princess Shayla and Merrick. And after Princess Shayla and Merrick had their twins the old rangers did go up to see the baby a lot and to bring their kids presents. The rangers were glad that they had one of each the girl was a loner she didn't wanna be near her brother and the boy was the sweet one he didn't wanna be away from anyone. Cole loved holding the twins and he couldn't wait for Alyssa to have his which she wasn't telling him what it was since she wanted him to be surprise. Four months later Alyssa gave birth to a baby girl and names her Hope.

Cole never wanted to be away from Hope it killed him every time he had to get up in the morning to go to work at the Shelter but Alyssa did bring Hope to see her daddy and the animals. Which hope loved every time Alyssa or Cole took her away from the animals she cried not wanting to be away from them and they animals loved having her there. Cole would let a dog out of his cage when she was there and the dog would walk over to Hope and lay down next to her and put his paw on her foot and she would hit the dog since she didn't know how to pet it yet but the dog didn't hurt her, could knew it understood that she's young and doesn't know better yet. And sometimes Hope was tired she would lay down on the dog and he would lay there and they would both sleep. Alyssa loved when that happened she would take a picture and send it to everyone. At night while Hope slept Alyssa and Cole would talk about maybe getting her the dog in a couple of months when she was a little bigger and the dog never did get a home so when Hope was nine months old Cole bought the dog home and every day at nap time the dog would follow Alyssa into the baby's room and the dog would lay down right there next to her crib, he did that at night to when it was time for bed, and the dog was very protective around Hope. When someone he didn't know came around her he wouldn't let them near her, Alyssa loved that about him he was a good dog for Hope.

Alyssa would always know when Hope was away because Shadow would come in there and start licking her face to wake her up because Hope was awake. She never could stand when the dog did that but she loved that she had a built in baby monitor that could come and get her. One morning Alyssa woke up and Shadow and Hope was asleep on the floor next to her and Cole's bed and she took a picture of it on her phone and sent it to Cole and everyone else. Cole, Alyssa and Hope took Shadow for a walk everyday they would tie his leash to her wagon and he would always pull her along he never ran with her he always walked and Alyssa and Cole loved that he was so gentle with her. When hope was three years old they decided they were ready for another baby but this time Taylor and Eric found out she was pregnant with their first baby at the same time Alyssa and Cole found out she was pregnant with their second.

A year later everyone got together and they were happy. Princess Shayla and Married were still happy and were more happy everyday watching their three kids grow up. Taylor and Eric still fought a lot but they were still happy and in love and their love grew more and more with their child and their second child on the way which was to born three months later. Danny and Kendall were married and happy running the flower shop. Cole and Alyssa were very much happy with their daughter Hope and their son Richard. Max was dating a girl that he had yet to let the others meet because they just started dating. But Princess Shayla did let the rangers know that eight new wild zords have found their way to the Animarium and that each time a new one shows up was when one of the females went into labor and gave birth to a child.

The rangers all had shocked looks on their faces since Princess Shayla and Merrick didn't tell them any of this before. But the rangers all glad that eight of the missing wild words have found their way home and when Princess Shayla showed them the animal crystal. She decided to hold a crystal to each of the baby and see which one belongs to which child. Her and Merrick's twins has the animals Mouse and Frog, and their third child had a Hawk. Taylor and Eric's kids had the Sword fish, and Dolphin. Alyssa and Cole's kids has Unicorn and Peacock. There was one left and everyone was shocked when it didn't belong to any of the kids born or unborn that they knew of but the strange thing was when Princess Shayla walked passed Kendall it glowed and they asked if she was pregnant and she said not that she knew of. So Princess Shayla held the crystal to Kendall's stomach and it glowed even brighter so she told they happy couple that they are expecting their first child and that the child's zord if it even needs it will be the Moose.

The former rangers all took hold of the crystals and locked them away until the day their kids would need them if that day ever came. Everyone was happy and hoped that their kids wouldn't ever have to go through everything they went through. And Kendall and Danny did have a child a girl they named Elizabeth. And a ninth animal did show up when Max and his wife had their son that they named Danny who's animal was the Zebra. Everyone lived happy and they did keep getting together for the holidays and birthdays and they never regretted a day of their ranger lives and they all lived happy and peaceful lives because evil never showed up in Turtle Cover so their kids lived long, happy normal peaceful lives without taking up their parents ranger duties.

The end.


	9. Tori & Hunter's ninja romance

Tori couldn't believe that she had a crush on two guys and she needed to figure out which one she wanted to be with after all they were both brothers. She's had a crush on both of them from the first moment she saw them, she didn't think it would harm anything having a crush on them since she met them both at different times and thought she'd never seen them again. Boy was Tori in a mess she didn't know what to do or which guy to pick but both of them also liked her and they were also her teammates which made it harder for her to pick. She decided to spend a hour alone with each guy and whoever she liked spending time with more would be the guy she picked. But what Tori didn't know was that both brothers fight over her behind closed doors.

The first guy Tori spent the hour with was Blake but Blake's mind was somewhere else and Tori had to ask him each question three times before he answered. She tried to find out what was bothering Blake but he kept telling her it was nothing when it had to be something if it kept him distracted. Blake didn't know that this was how Tori was picking the guy she wanted and she really wasn't having a good time because Blake wasn't in a good mood but she didn't wanna tell him she was picking her guy by this way because she wanted both guys to be themselves not act differently because she was picking him by the way their day goes. She decide she would let things be the way they are and after the hour is up she'll spend her hour with Hunter and see how things go there. So when Blake's hour was up he told Tori he was sorry for the ruined day and he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Thirty minutes later Hunter showed up for his hour with her and he showed up with a red rose and handed to her which she gladly excepted. He told her he had the whole hour planned out they would go to the fair and ride some rides and then go to the beach to walk and talk. She liked the idea and while at the fair she even beat Hunter at some of the games and when they won a prize they would give the prize to the other. While walking on the beach for the last twenty minutes of their hour together Hunter reached over and took Tori's hand and pulled her in for a kiss. When they released each other Tori blushed and smile and so did Hunter, so they decided to kiss some more.

Tori had more fun with Hunter today than she's ever had fun before, she decided that Hunter would be the brother that she went out with and she was happy with her choice. Tori and Hunter went out everyday for the next two weeks, every time someone was looking for one of them they found the other with them. After three weeks of going out on dates they decided to make it official and became boyfriend and girlfriend and all their friends were happy for them except for Blake he was sad about it all. He thought him and Tori were good together but he figured she liked Hunter more. Tori and Hunter started spending more and more time together and after six months of dating they decided to start looking for a place together. They decided that once they defeated Lothor they would move in together and start their new lives together.

Two months later Lothor was finally defeated and the rangers went on to live their normal lives again with a new part added to their lives which was them becoming teachers at the wind academy and Hunter a teacher at the thunder academy while Blake went on tour. Hunter and Tori did move in together into their two bedroom apartment which they loved and decorated themselves. Each day together only made them more happy and more in love with each other and they never fought which was good because they didn't wanna fight about anything. For the next nine months was peaceful for all of them until they found out that Lothor had returned and helped the dino rangers defeat him. They weren't to glad about having to be power rangers again because they just gotten used to living their normal lives again and enjoyed being normal but they took their powers back and defeated him once again with the help of the dino rangers one of which Blake got a crush on which was Kira the new yellow ranger.

Tori and Hunter both loved teaching at their academies and every night they would talk about their day with each other. They loved their jobs but they hated being away from each other and loved being able to go home to each other. Six months after teaming up with the dino rangers Tori and Hunter got married and invited all of their students from the wind and thunder academies and also invited their friends from their normal lives and invited their ranger friends from their team and the dino team. For their honeymoon they went to Angel Grove which they heard was a great city while there they learned the history of the city and also learned that Angel Grove was the first city to ever have power rangers. They saw pictures of the Mighty Morphin Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, the Turbo Rangers and the Space rangers.

When they got home from their honeymoon they still had a week left before they had to return back to teaching so their enjoyed every minute of being together that they could. Tori also taught Hunter how to surf which he picked up on very quickly and loved it so they did go surfing together sometimes and he loved spending his time with his wife. On their last night before they had to go back to teaching they talking about power rangers from Angel Grove and wondered if there was more out there and if they were happy with their normal lives. They enjoyed their first day back at teaching but was a little hard for Tori because her water power didn't wanna work for some reason and she couldn't keep her power active. So first day back for Tori was kinda bad since her powers kept wanting to not work for her and she got thrown in the water by water power from two of her students.

She couldn't understand why her powers didn't wanna work for her and figured it might be because she hasn't used it in two weeks. The next day her powers worked fine for her so she figured it was just because she didn't use it a lot and knows now she needs to use it a little everyday to keep it working. But Hunter didn't think that was the problem because during her vacation she didn't use her powers at all and when she came back they worked just fine. But he was glad that his wife's power was working again and didn't worry about it until it did it again but this time was different her water power turned to ice. Cam was also wondering what was going on with Tori he's never seen anything like this happen before and his father said it only happened once before but that was when the woman was four months pregnant, and as far as everyone knew Tori wasn't pregnant.

Tori went to the doctor and there wasn't anything wrong with her and she wasn't pregnant so no one could tell what the problem with her powers. She figures she just need to work through it and try and get the problem to end or else she was in real trouble. On the fourth day her power finally did work right and she didn't have no more problems with it but it still bothered her that she did have problems with her power. She was glad the problems were gone and hoped they never came back and Hunter hoped for the same to although when he heard the last person that this happened to he was happy that she might be pregnant with his child. That night Hunter bought up the whole baby idea and Tori was wondering if he meant it or not since they never talked about kids so they talked about it all that night.

A year later her problems still didn't come back and she was glad about it she hated those three days when she couldn't make her power work right. Her and Hunter were trying to have kids they decided that it was time to start a family and they were looking forward to it. A week later Tori's problem returned and she didn't understand it so she just tried to work her powers out but it didn't help when it would turn to ice and would hit her students and either hurt them or turn them into ice people. The next morning Tori woke up at nine in the morning and started throwing up so she skipped teaching that day. A week later Tori still wasn't better so she went to the doctor where she found out she was pregnant. This time they knew what was wrong with her power she was having a baby that will have the power of ice.

Three months have passed and Tori is three months pregnant and enjoying it her unborn baby has made her water power much stronger now that she can control both her power and her child's that ways she can still teach and carry her child. The fun thing was that when the baby got mad at one of her student's it would send it's power through Tori and make her use it even if she didn't want to and it would make a tree and have the student up on top of the ice tree. Hunter and Tori both found it funny when they baby decided to play tricks on Dustin and Shane like the one time the baby put them in a ice cage where they couldn't get out since they had to wait till the cage melted. Everytime the baby kicked Tori loved it and Hunter always felt it. They were happy and getting happier because in 5 months their baby will be there.

When Tori was seven months pregnant she hardly wanted to use her water power because it took a lot of her energy and she needed that. Her students took it easy on her when they were practicing even though they didn't need to because when it was practice time the baby knew it and built a wall of ice around Tori's stomach and sides so they didn't have to take it easy on her but for some reason they did. Tori's power had gotten stronger every month that she was pregnant and when she became five months pregnant is when the energy started going when she used her powers. Her students understood and when they used their powers against her she was still able to stop their powers from getting to her but she didn't use hers. Hunter didn't like when Tori used her powers but she only used them when they were really needed which he was glad about but still didn't like it since it takes a lot of her energy.

Two months later Tori gave birth to a baby girl and her and Hunter were very happy and named her Melody and they loved their new baby girl more than anything in the world. The day after Tori and Hunter bought Melody home Blake, Shane, Dustin and Cam came to meet the new wind thunder baby. When she first saw Shane and Dustin she got a little sparkle in her eye and froze them from their necks to their feet, but she left their heads and arms unfrozen. Shane and Dustin thought it was cute and cold, but everyone else thought it was cute and funny and Hunter took a picture of it. Before Shane and Dustin melted they all gathered for a group picture. They used that picture as their Christmas card to all the people they knew who knew they had powers but to all the people who didn't know they sent them the normal group shot.

Hunter and Tori fell more in love after Melody was born and they loved her even more everyday. And as she grew up she kept getting tricky with her power. When she was two years old Dustin was sleeping over and he was taking a shower and she used only a little bit of her power to turn the water freezing cold, Tori and Hunter wondered what was going on when Dustin came jumping out of the bathroom with his rob on and they them their water turned ice cold on him but when Hunter looked at the shower there was steam coming up. Tori was watching Melody and she saw her smile and laugh a little and knew she was playing a joke on Dustin. That night Tori filled Hunter in on what Dustin was talking about and let him know that their lovely daughter was playing a funny joke on her uncle Dustin. He just smiled and laughed they both loved when Melody did something to Shane and Dustin.

When Melody was four Hunter, Tori and Melody moved into a house with a fenced in front and back yard because they were giving Melody a little brother who had the power of fire, now when Tori found out about that power she was trying to hit Dustin and Shane in the butt with a water ball but instead she throw a fire ball and both of their butts and made them jump in the lake. They looked around trying to figure out where that came from when they saw Tori hide her face and then she let them know that she just found out what the baby's power is. She started laughing because they looked so funny when they went running into the lake and jumping. When they came out of the lake Tori started laughing even harder because they had a huge hole in their pants where the fire burned through and was showing their boxers. When Hunter, Blake and Cam showed up wondering what was happening Tori filled them in on finding out the power of their unborn son and told them that's how Shane and Dustin got holes in their pants.

Five months later Tori gave birth to their son, they named him Matthew and they were able to keep his powers controlled they had Melody freeze the fire every time he used his power. Hunter and Tori loved their kids no matter what their power was and as their kids got older their powers became more easy for the kids to control since they knew what they were doing as they got older. Every now and then though they would tease Shane and Dustin by telling them she was pregnant again and that this time the baby had the power of lightning which sent Shane and Dustin running for the hills because they done be froze and put on fire that they didn't think they could handle a lightning baby. Tori and Hunter would laugh every time they told Shane and Dustin that and watch them run out the door and down the road and they would just watch and laugh. They did talk about a third baby and wonder what kind of powers it would have. Tori wanted a little girl with flower power that way she could see Shane and Dustin become flower people. And Hunter wanted a boy with rainbow power that way he could see Shane and Dustin get turned different colors, Tori thought about that for a few minutes and thought that, that might be a funny picture than flower people.

Years down the road Hunter and Tori did have another baby but this time they had twins and they were just normal babies. Dustin and Shane was happy about this. Shane ended up dating Karpri and falling in love and getting married. She gave birth to triplets two boys and a girl. Cam and Haley got married and ended up having a son. Blake and Marah ended up falling in love and dating, they dated for three years before finally getting married, they are now expecting their first child. Dustin and Kelly became partners of Storm Chargers and falling in love, they are now married with a baby boy who is two months old. Hunter and Tori kept falling in love and loved each one of their children more than anything in the world and none of them had to ever step into their ranger shoes again so they all lived nice peaceful normal lives.

The end.


	10. Trent & Kira's dinomance

Kira was at cyberspace waiting for Trent he told her he needed to talk to her but he didn't tell her what it was about. But she needed to talk to him to, she wanted to talk about maybe taking their friends to the next step. When Trent walked into the cyberspace Kira got really excited that she ran to him grabbed his hand and pulled him right back out of the cyberspace. She kept pulling him and pulling him until they were in the park alone. She turned around and when Trent was about to talked she made him shut up by kissing him.

When they pulled apart Trent smiled at her and kissed her they kept kissing on and off for at least thirty minutes before they decided to sit down and talk. They both wanted to talk about the same thing that they wanted to take their friendship from friendship to a relationship. The first two weeks were tough for them because they had school, ranger duties, his job, her music so it was hard for them to be together but they made it work. The third week was a little easier for them, when he was at work she would sit there and do her homework and when he was free he would come and sit next to her, when she was rehearsing with her band he would be there. They were happy together and they loved being together.

Their ranger duties were finally finish and now they were back to having normal lives which Kira and Trent loved. They both moved to New York, Trent to go to art school and Kira to try and get a recording contract. Trent loved art school and he loved coming home to Kira every night. For homework one night Trent had to draw his hero, so he drew Kira as the pink dino ranger, and he explained to her that with him making her pink in his drawing he wouldn't be giving away their secret. He did get an A on the drawing of her as the pink ranger, and they were both happy about that.

That's night Kira had a performance at a party and she performed Trent's favorite song by her which was "Freak You Out". The crowd loved it and loved her and she was hired to perform at the place the party was being held at every night. She was getting paid $200 dollars a night for her performance which she was there to perform from 8 pm till 1 am. She loved being able to perform every night and Trent came out to see her early shows since he had school but on weekends he stayed for the whole night. A year passed and it was time for the one year reunion at Reefside high school, Trent isn't able to go so Kira goes alone and will tell everyone hi for him and take a lot of pictures for him.

When Kira got back she told Trent all about the reunion and what's going on with everyone. He was happy to hear that everyone is doing good and that there hasn't been anymore monster attacks since their last day as a ranger, but he was more happy to have Kira home. That day when she got home they spent the whole day together since it was a Saturday, they cuddled on the couch and watched movies. He missed her and hated when he had to be without her and she felt the same. He did miss being the white ranger but he was happy with living a normal life with the girl he loved, doing what he loved.

The good thing was that if they ever needed to go back to being the yellow and white ranger they have their bracelets and dino gems ready just need to get power put back in them before they can activate the power. Six months later they were invited to a wedding, it was the wedding of the their friend Conner he was getting married to a girl he met named Hannah. They were both surprised when they got the invitation to the wedding since they didn't think Conner would settle down until he was much older. But they were happy for him that he found a girl that he wanted to spend his life with which was a good thing since everyone deserved to be happy. Three months later they were both back in Reefside for the wedding of their friend.

They met the bride and found out that she was a friend of Conner's twin brother who they also met at the wedding. All the kids they knew in high school was there, the wind and thunder and samurai rangers were there, and so were Ethan, and Dr. Oliver with his wife Kat. They found their seats and all of the rangers were seated together. All the dino rangers were their dino bracelets to the wedding and for some reason the gems started to glow. All five of the rangers met outside to find out and that's when their bracelets started pulling them into the woods behind the church there they found a dino gem that was red, blue and gold, which matched Conner's Trassic powers. Conner picked up the gem and that's when all six of their gems stopped glowing and Conner gave the Trassic gem to Dr. Olver to keep in safe keeping, and they all agreed that after the wedding all the dino gems will go to him to lock away.

After the wedding all five of them took their bracelets off and gave them to Kat to put in her purse. And she kept them safely in her pursed and no one knew about them but the dino rangers. That's when the others found out that Conner told his wife everything while they were dating even about them being power rangers. Kat was walking alone through the woods when she saw someone she thought she'd never see again she saw Rita in her human form but she was looking up at the sky. She was sad and Kat had never seen Rita like that so she went over to talk to her, and found out that she was missing her son.

Kat had heard rumors of Rita and Zedd having a son but didn't believe it because she never seen the son there and that's when Rita told her that he was put in a dumpster like she was and locked away she missed him very much and wish that he had been unlocked when all evil became good because her son would be with her now if he wasn't locked away at the time. That's when Kira came over to Kat to find out what was going on and found out about Rita being in Reefside. She went running to Dr. Oliver and Trent to tell them what was going on. After telling them all three of them showed up behind Kat and saw Rita, and she gave Tommy, Kat and Trent a gift. She gave them three candles that would take away all the pain they feel over all the damage they did when they were evil. She told them how the candles worked, Trent was a little confused by the candle but Kira talked him into it because some nights he couldn't sleep from all the pain he has from what he did to his friends when he was evil. Her and Trent did wonder if Tommy and Kat ever did their candles but the when Trent did his when the whole candle was gone so was all of his pain of the damage he did.

Kira did wonder what Rita was sad about because she never found that part out because she was afraid it might have a reason for them to become rangers again and she wasn't ready for that she just wanted to keep her normal life the way it was for as long as she could. She was thankful to Rita for giving Trent that candle because every since that pain he felt went away he's been better at his school work and sleeping. Trent felt like a new man since he didn't have all that pain from his evil past on his shoulders. Six months later Kira and Trent became engaged, the decided that the wedding would be a month after Trent finishes art school. Two years passed and Trent only had a month of art school left so they started planning their wedding.

A week after Trent finished school there were about to send out their invites to their wedding when a golden knight showed up and told Kira she's needed for a Ranger mission. He gave her, her dino powers back and teleported her to the meeting place to meet the other four rangers before he sends them on their mission. After their mission was over Kira was happy her ranger mission was over now she could settle down and be with her soon to be husband. A week passed since she got back and it was now their wedding day, they were so happy they couldn't sleep the night before. All of their friends were at their wedding and it was a beautiful wedding it was small and simple.

After the wedding was over they went on a two week honeymoon to Florida, and when they got back to New York Kira went back to working on her album and Trent got a job drawing comic books. They were both happy with their jobs but couldn't wait to get home to each other they missing having each other around while at work. Six months past and Kira wasn't feeling good she thought she might of caught a cold at her performance the week before, while waiting for the doctor to come back into the room to tell her what was wrong with her she started feeling sick again. She kept wondering what kind of meds she would have to take since he hated taking meds but when the doctor came in Kira found out that she wasn't sick she was expecting. She ran right into Trent's office to tell him the good news and when she busted through his office door she scared him and made him fall out of his chair since he was leaning back in it.

He was happy to hear that his wife was pregnant and was even happier that they were going to be parents they been wanting kids but decided to wait for a couple of years so he was really excited to learn it was happening now instead of later. Six months passed and Kira finally gave in and her and Trent went to the doctor to find out what kind of baby they were having. Two weeks later they started painting the baby's room. The walls were painted different colors since they painted the room like it was outside it had green for the grass blue for the sky, white for the clouds, yellow flowers, But they couldn't wait to bring their baby girl boy home. Three months later Kira gave birth to their son that they named Roger.

But there was one little thing about their new baby that they didn't know about till his first night home. When Kira and Trent went to go check on their son they saw he was missing, but a few seconds later he appeared again turned out he had gotten his daddy's power to blend in and he had blended into the color of the pillow and cover he was sleeping on. But while Kira and Trent were sleeping they got a loud wake up call from their son and discovered that he also had his mommy's power. As time went on and Roger grew they powers started to get under control Roger only used them when he was mad, and wanted to be invisible and wanted his parents to hear him. But they were still happy with their son and loved having him around.

When it was time for the dino rangers to have a reunion everyone showed up Kira, Trent with their son Roger. Ethan, and his new wife, Sarah with their daughter Lilly. Conner and Hannah with their son and daughter Mike and Katie. Tommy and Kat who was pregnant with Tommy's twins. Haley and Cam with their daughter Jada. They were all happy and getting happier everyday.

The end.


	11. Syd & Sky's the S love story

Syd and Sky have been friends for a while and they loved spending time together but they didn't know that they had a crush on each other. They were fighting sometimes but that's because they were so different but they couldn't stand being apart from each other. When Sky wasn't with Syd he always had her on his mind and couldn't help it he was in love with her and wanted her to know his feelings and she always had him on her mind to when they weren't together she even had a picture of him in the box under her bed. He was glad when she joined him working at SPD, because he didn't think he could go that long without seeing her. It was Syd's birthday and Sky knew the perfect gift to get her.

When he gave her the box with her present in it she opened it and a puppy popped out of the box. She had been looking at the puppy in the window at the animal shelter and wanted him and now she had him and she was so happy. Sky even put a pink collar on him so that he would match her. She put the puppy down in the box and gave Sky a huge hug and when the hug was over they looked into each others eyes and kissed. They were both happy about the kiss and did it a lot more that day.

After the party Syd went to see if she'd be able to keep the dog and she was able to as long as she made it where the dog didn't run around in the building and making a mess. She agreed and Sky helped her build a pin in her room for the dog to sleep in and play in and stay in when she was working. But on her breaks and when she was off she let the dog out of his pin and put him on his leash and took him for a walk outside. Which sky always joined her on and they would talk and kiss and hold hands while walking the dog and letting him run around in the park and playing with him in the park. When Z moved into Syd's room she saw the puppy and fell in love with him because he was so cute so when Z had her break she also took the dog out for a walk and Syd didn't mind because he needed to go outside more and to be played with more.

One morning when Syd woke up she found her dog on her bed sleeping, and she sat up and started petting him she loved waking up and finding him on her bed. When she started petting him she stood up and started licking her face and then he jumped off Syd's bed and went and jumped on Z's to wake her up. Instead of licking her face he decided to lay on her and blow his breath in her face which she didn't like but she liked him waking her up. The girls got ready and fed him and walked him and then put him in his pin so they could go to work. Even Doggie liked having Syd's dog around sometimes because he never had a pet and he liked when the dog wanted to play catch.

Everyday that she walked the dog and Sky joined her she was happy she loved when he would join on her the walks since she loved spending time with her new boyfriend. That night they decided that they will go on their first date, they went to dinner and the movies and then went to go pick up her dog and took him for a night walk in the park. When Syd and Sky was sitting in the grass letting her dog run around they were about to kiss when the dog came and jumped on their laps since they had their knees touching each other's. They both played with the dog and petted him and he decided it was his turn to play with them do he jumped up on Sky with his two front paws on his shoulders and made Sky fall back and started licking his face. After he was done with Sky he did the same thing to Syd and then when he was done with her he ran around the park some more.

Two years later Sky asked Syd to marry him and she accepted. Two months after getting engaged they moved in together, and they loved it they had a bigger room and had more space for the dog who was now bigger and needed a bigger pin. Six months later the red and pink spd rangers were getting married. All of Syd's and Sky's friends and families were there. Z as Syd's maid of honor and Bridge as Sky's best man. They were happy and loved being together. Two months later Syd's dog died and it broke her heart.

Syd was sad over the lost of her dog for a couple of months but she did get over it when she found out that her dog was a daddy. A woman came to Syd and Sky's apartment with a box of puppies and told her that the father of the puppies was her dog. So she let Syd and Sky pick out two. Syd picked out a white one and Sky picked out a brown one and they named them snowball and peanut. They loved their dogs and even picked out a third, fourth and fifth one for Z, Bridge and Doggie. The woman was glad she was only left with one puppy since that's all she wanted was one she was going to take the other 3 to the shelter.

Five months later Syd found out that she was pregnant with twins. Sky couldn't believe it he had always wanted kids but they never talked about it and now here it was happening. While Syd was pregnant she discovered that the twins had their own powers that she was able to tap into while fighting criminals everyday. One of her kids had the power to turn into animals and she turned herself into a lion once to scare a criminal and the second baby had the power to teleport and when they were searching for the criminal all she had to do was think of the person and she would teleport right to them. Syd enjoyed being pregnant but she did have to protect her unborn children sometimes during attacks.

When Syd was seven months pregnant her and sky decided to find out what they were having and they found out that they are having twin boys. Sky was happy that he was going to be a father of two healthy boys. Sky wished his father was around so that he could share this news with him. Two month later Syd gave birth to her sons, that they named Kevin and Alex. Sky and Syd were happy to have both their boys home and healthy and they loved their sons very much that they took them everywhere with them.

Three months later Syd and Sky were invited to Z and Bridge's wedding. Bridge had asked Z to marry him when he got promoted to red ranger. Syd and Sky were happy for Z and Bridge they had been dating for two years now so it was time that they got married and settled down and became as happy as her and Sky were. Four months later they discovered that Syd was pregnant again with their third child a girl this time. When Syd gave birth to their daughter she almost didn't make it but she was able to give birth to their daughter and survive. They named their daughter Anna.

Three years later all of the SPD rangers got together and celebrated the third wedding anniversary of Z and Bridge. Syd, Sky and their three kids were there happy as could be. Z and Bridge was there with their new born son Max. Jack and his wife Mary was there and the others found out she was expecting. Doggie and Kat were there to support their old teammates. Everyone was happy and in love and they loved having their kids around and looked forward to their kids to be born. They talked and laughed and talked about their time as rangers and their memories. Everyone had retired from being rangers to be with their families and now a new team of SPD rangers were fighting criminals and protecting the city while all the former rangers lived normal happy lives with their kids.

The end.


	12. Nick and Vida's mystic love

Nick and Vida have been secretly dating for a month and the other rangers don't know about it. They hate keeping their relationship from their friends a secret but they wanted to see how things would go first before they let anyone else knew about the relationship. That night while they were out on a date and walking through the park they stopped and kissed but they didn't know that their friends were walking in the park to and saw them kissing. When Nick and Vida pulled apart and started walking again they saw their friends standing there looking at them, that's when Vida and Nick figured it was time to let their friends in on their secret. They walked over to each other and started talking and Nick and Vida explained everything to their friends.

Their friends were happy for them and understood why they kept it a secret from them and they were glad that they did that because they did need to figure everything out before they told anyone. They were glad that their secret was out and glad that their friends understood and were happy for them and now they could go around without worrying about being seen. Nick and Vida loved being together they never let anything stop them not even monsters or fights that they have. On Vida's birthday Nick planned a romantic date, he took her to a music store where he buys her a couple of records she's been looking for, then he took her to her favorite restaurant, then a romantic walk in the park where he gave her, her final present from him which was a necklace with her name on it. That night they said I love to you each other for the very first time.

A month later they went back to living their normal lives and Nick and Vida were sad because he was leaving to travel with his parents for a little while. They knew he would be back and they were happy that it would happen but sad at how long they'd be apart. Two weeks later Nick came back to visit Vida and they spent the whole two days he was there together and she even took off work for those two days for it. Nick had to leave again and they went back to being sad but they did give each other a long hug and kiss and Udonna let them keep their ranger phones so they could call each other which was a good thing. Two months later Nick finally returned and he also had a plan.

Two days later he went and saw Vida for the first time she didn't know he was back in town two days earlier because he was making his plans put together. When she saw him she ran and jumped in his arms and kissed him. They were so happy to be back together and hated being apart they missed each other like crazy which is why he came up with his plans so they won't ever have to be apart again. That night they went for a moonlit walk under the stars and moon and they talked about how much they missed each other and how they hated being apart. He turned to her and took both her hands in his and he looked into her eyes and kissed her and then got down on bended knee and asked her to be his wife.

She accepted his ring and agreed to be his wife. She made him the happiest man around when she told him yes and he loved her even more everyday and couldn't wait to be her husband. They set the date for eight months later that way Vida and Madison could save up all the money for the wedding since they wanted to pay for it themselves. Their wedding was going to be small and simple just the way they were they didn't need expensive things they just wanted to be with each other. Their wedding date is fast approaching and they couldn't be happier they wanted it to get there faster.

The day before their wedding they we're helping set up for the next day and everything looked amazing. They decided to have a white wedding everything was white even the clothes everyone wore but it was worth it to finally have their wedding day there. Everyone was happy for Vida and Nick they finally deserved some happiness after saving the world from monsters. Nick and Vida enjoyed their wedding and were happy to finally be husband and wife and couldn't wait to start their lives together. They moved into a apartment together the week that they got back from their honeymoon and they started painting the apartment right away so they could make it their own.

A week later Nick had to go out of town to take something to the newest team of rangers it was a gift from Udonna but no one knew what it was not even Nick. Vida was ok with him going out of town since it was only for a day and Madison was coming over to stay the night and see the apartment. Vida and Madison had fun at their sleep over and made a mess that was being cleaned up when Nick came home and caught them and Vida ran right up to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him. He told her she was still in trouble for the mess but went back to kissing. Three months later Nick's mom and dad came and to visit him and Vida.

They asked asking the couple when they were going to get some grandkids but Nick and Vida kept changing the subject because they haven't even talked about that yet. Nick and Vida wasn't even sure if they were ready for kids yet or not. But they told his parents that they would tell them when they decide to have kids. They did talk about it and decided to wait a little while before kids started coming around. The next day at work Madison was also on the kids topic around Vida wondering when she was going to make her a aunt.

Vida just ignored the baby topic all together she didn't want kids yet and didn't wanna start making plans about kids yet. That's when a older woman came in Vida didn't know who she was but she was drawn to her somehow. The old woman walked up to Vida and told her, that her name was Rita and she called Vida pink ranger even though Vida hasn't been the pink ranger for a while and wondered how Rita knew who she was. Rita explained everything to Vida that she could and then she gave Vida a pink candle in the shape of a duck. She told her how to use the candle and that this candle would make one of her wishes come true, Vida didn't know if she could trust it but when she got home from work she lit the candle and when the whole candle was gone Vida started wondering if she did the right thing or made a huge mistake.

That's when Vida started thinking about the last time she trusted a old person it turned out to be Udonna dressed up as someone else but trusting her lead her to her true love. The next day Vida went to visit Udonna and told her what had happened and Udonna told her she shouldn't of lit the candle because the candle would make the wish that is deep inside of her come true and since Vida didn't know what it could mean means it could have been very dangerous. Three weeks later Vida started to not feel good but no on could figure out why but she still went to work but kept having problems since she kept not feeling good so she decided to go to the doctor to see if she could find out what was wrong with her and it turned out she's pregnant. Nick was happy with the news since it could have been a lot worst so he was glad it was just her being pregnant. That's when Nick found out about the Candle and Rita and it turns out Nick really did want a baby but new that Vida wasn't ready or so she thought.

The next day they told Nick's parents and Madison and their friends and everyone was happy for them and happy that they were going to be parents. They couldn't wait till it happens but they didn't know if they were still ready or not. Six months later Vida and Nick found out that they were having a daughter. That night they talked about names and wanting to give her a name that you didn't hear much of, they decided on a name but didn't tell anyone they decided that everyone else could wait till the baby was born to find out about the name. Three months later Vida gave birth to their baby girl.

Nick and Vida named their daughter Faith and everyone loved her. Xander wasn't there when she was born because he was off on a ranger mission that he got picked for. But when he got back he went right over to Nick and Vida's apartment to meant their new daughter and he loved her right away to just like everyone else did. Everyone was happy for Nick and Vida and they loved having Faith around and from what Udonna knew about Faith from holding her the first time she could tell the future for Faith was going to be wonderful. And there was never a boring moment with Faith around.

Years later everything was peaceful for the once mystic force rangers. Nick and Vida were happy and still married and they had just had their second child a boy that they named Andrew. Chip and Clare got married and they were now parents to twin boys. Madison and Xander ended up falling in love when he got back from his ranger mission and they have been married for two years and the proud parents of a son. Udonna and Leanbow were happy together and happy for their fellow rangers and loved their grandkids. Daggeron and Jenji traveled the world and came back to visit their friends but all was still peaceful and everyone was happy living their normal lives.

The end.


	13. Rose & Mack's kick into romance

Mack and Rose have had a crush on each other since their first day as rangers when they were talking in the back seat. She didn't know if he'd go for a girl like her since she was so smart and knew a lot of stuff. He also wondered the same thing about her with him not being as smart as her. When Rita and Zedd's son took their powers away from them and Rose left it broke Mack's heart into a million pieces because he was crazy about her and didn't wanna lose her. When his friends showed up to help him even without their powers he was happier to see Rose.

Mack loved when Rose was around and he loved when she knew the answer of a question that no one else knew because it made her who she was. He loved learning about her and finding out stuff about her. Rose hated when she couldn't just go up to Mack and tell him how she felt about him. She also hated not being able to kiss him which she always thought about doing. They always had each other on their minds and when Mack would read and there was love parts in the books he would think about it being him and Rose.

Every night Rose and Mack wanted to knock on each other's doors and just tell each other their feelings but they always let fear get in the way of doing it. One night while Mack was at Rose's door he was listening and she was listening to the CD Dignity by Hilary Duff and she was singing along with it. Mack just stood there and smiled and loved that he found something else about Rose that he didn't know before. When the song was over Mack heard Rose say to herself that she wished she could let Mack know how she felt about him. Mack got a idea about how to let Rose know about his feelings to her.

Mack went back to his room and got online and ordered Rose the CD With Love by Hilary duff and when it arrived two weeks later he opened it and put the letter his wrote for her inside of it and closed it and sealed it back up. That night he went to Rose's room and knocked on her door and gave her the present, she invited him in her room so she could open it and when she did a smile came on her face and she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. After Mack left the room Rose opened the CD so she could listen to it and when she opened it Mack's note fell out and she opened it and read it and found out he has the same feelings for her that she has for him. It also told her that he would wait outside of her door for ten minutes so she could make the next move so she put the note and CD down on her bed and ran and opened the door and jumped in his arms and kissed him on the lips. While they were kissing their friends came out of their rooms to see what that loud bang was and it was Rose's door that she let hit the wall by mistake and when their friends and Mack's dad came out of their rooms they saw the two kissing.

Everyone just looked at them and smiled they were happy that their pink and red ranger finally got together. Two weeks later Rose and Mack went out on their first date and they were so nervous about it and were so happy about it. Rose and Ronny went shopping to get Rose a new dress and they found the perfect one. It was a red dress with pink hearts on it. That night they went to dinner, a movie, a walk in the park, a boat ride on the pond, and a dance under the stars.

Rose was a little scared because she was in love with Mack and never wanted to lose him, Mack felt the same way about Rose but he didn't want them to be apart. They kept dating and they loved being happy and being together. When Mack found out he's a robot he didn't know how Rose would feel about him and she didn't know if she'd still love him or want him. But when she first saw him he knew how she felt because she ran and jumped in his arms and kissed him and told him that she'll always love him no matter what happens between them. They smiled and kissed each other again.

When Mack used all his energy in their final battle Rose's heart broken into a million pieces when they lost Mack. When he became human Rose was so happy to have him back she never wanted to lose him again. When Mack and His dad went on their first adventure together Rose was sad and scared that she might lose him but she didn't stop him because he's wanted this for so long. He promised he'd come back in one piece and she let him know she was going to stick that promise to him. Two weeks later he came to visit her in England the first adventure was over and they spent the whole week together.

He told her all about the adventure and she told him all about getting her life back to normal but they missed each other more than they could tell each other. When it was time for Mack and his dad to go on their second adventure he promised he'll be back two weeks later and then no more missions for a while. She cried when his plane took off because she loved him so much and didn't wanna lose him and didn't want him to go but she couldn't stop him from living his dream. Mack saw Rose drop to her knees when the plane was in the air and knew how sad she was and he hated having to leave her. The next day Ronny came and visited Rose and she listened to everything Rose had to say and she knew Mack had a great girlfriend and knew they would never be apart from each other she could tell from listening to Rose that they hated it when he had to leave.

While Mack was on his adventure he bought a engagement ring and knew it was the biggest adventure of his life that he wanted to go on and have it be the second adventure he went on with Rose since being rangers were their first adventure together. When he got back to England Rose was so happy to have him back she jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs and arms around him not wanting to let him go. But she knew she had to and let go of him but kept his hand in her hand. When they finally took a break from walking Mack turned Rose to face him and he told her he wanted her to go on his next adventure with him but Rose shook her heard since she thought it was a adventure with his dad. She turned around so they could start walking again but when she got five steps ahead she didn't see Mack next to her and turned around and saw him on bended knee with a ring in his hand. He asked her once again to go on the next adventure of theirs since their first one as rangers ended.

Rose started to cry, Mack stood up and walked over to her and that's when she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and then took the ring and put it on her finger and kissed him again. Two weeks later they told their friends and family and they were al happy for them. They set the wedding date for summer that way Rose wouldn't be teaching during the summer and they could enjoy it together. The day before their wedding they were so nervous but also so happy that it was happening. The day of the wedding everything was perfect. Ronny was in her light pink dress and Dax was in his tux and Mack was in his tux and Rose was in her wedding dress and everyone was ready for the wedding to happen and when it finally did there wasn't a dry eye in the whole church.

When they got back from their honeymoon Mack's dad gave them their wedding present it was a house in England that he bought for them while they were on their honeymoon and all their stuff has been packed up and moved into the house. He let them know that he had Ronny do everything with her super speed. But she didn't unpack for them since she didn't know where everything was going, but he did also buy them stuff for their house and bought them four book shelf's, two for Rose's books and two for Mack's. They loved their house it took their breathes away. While unpacking they discovered that they have a couple of books the same. Their first night in their house they played video games and Rose kicked Mack's butt sometimes and sometimes he kicked hers but they didn't get mad since they were only playing for fun.

For Mack's birthday Rose painted their bedroom and painted the floor to make their room look like a adventure like they were in a cave, and she always bought him the new adventure book that just came out that he was looking forward to getting when he got paid the week after his birthday. When he got home she covered his eyes and walked him to the bedroom so show him his surprise when she uncovered his eyes his jaw dropped he loved it and when she gave him his book he was even more happier because she knew him so well. He couldn't believe what an amazing wife he had and loved having her in his life and falls more in love with her everyday. She was happy to see the look on Mack's face when he saw their room and that's when she knew all the work she did was worth it. They were both glad that they get to spend forever together.

Three years have pasted and Rose and Mack have only gotten more and more in love with each other. Rose is still teaching and still loving it and Mack is now writing books about their adventures as power rangers the first book in the five book, book series will be the tale of when they find the first missing jewel for the corona aurora, each book will be the adventure for each jewel, but he will be changing the names of all the rangers. He was happy about writing his own book series since he loved reading them so much. Two months later Mack's book was finished and it was being read by his editor and while he was waiting for that news him and Rose got some news of their own she was pregnant. They were excited because this would be their fourth adventure together since the third was his book.

When Rose was four months pregnant Rose and Mack found out that they were having a son. Mack was happy and so was Andrew since he never had a son of his own that wasn't built he would be able to see Mack and Rose's child grow and couldn't wait to see his grandson. Five months later Rose gave birth to their son that they named John. They loved having their son around and Andrew visited them a lot more now that they had their son, he even stopped going on adventures since he wanted to see his grandson grow up. Plus having a grandson was also a new adventure for Andrew to since he hasn't been around babies that much since he made Mack.

At John's 10th birthday party all of the rangers had a reunion. Rose and Mack were still happy with John and they were expecting a baby girl, and all five of Mack's books have been number one best sellers, and she was still teaching. Ronny and Dax had been married for five years and they have a four year old daughter named Zoey, she was still racing and he had become a famous actor. Will had settle down with a girl who stole his heart name Kelly, they have been married for six months, he works at a bank and she's a cook. Andrew and Spencer were enjoying the nice peaceful life that they have unless John and Zoey is around. Tyzonn and Vella finally got married and they now have three sons. All in all, all of the overdrive rangers are happy and loving the normal life with their families.

The end.


	14. RJ & Lily's jungle love

Lily was at work alone because her rangers powers weren't working that good so R.J called his friend who created the powers to come and see what he could do about the yellow powers. When R.J gave Lily her morpher back she was so happy that she ran and jumped in his arms. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed, when they heard their friends coming they broke apart and said they would talk about what just happened later. Their friends came in and heard the news that Lily's morpher was now good as new. Later that night Lily and R.J sat outside and talked about what happened and they discovered that they both liked the kissed and had feeling for each other. They decided to see where things went with them and decided to keep it a secret for now to see how things go they didn't want to get everyones hopes up if it didn't work out.

Two months later they were still together and going strong their friends knew about their relationship from a battle they had a month ago Lily got hurt and when she was hurt R.J told her he loved her and their friends heard him when he thought they were alone. But they were happy for Lily and R.J and they were glad that their friends were happy for them and loved having them around. They were happy that they didn't need to hide their relationship from their friends and love the face that they had each other no matter what. When the final battle was over Lily stayed behind to help R.J with the pizza and they loved working together. It was a little sad that all their friends left to go do other stuff. Dom and Fran were traveling, Theo and Casey were teachers at the academy now and they were teaching new students and they found out that a girl had a new spirit that hasn't been seen at the academy in years, she had the spirit of the pink eagle. Lily and R.J were happy for their friends but did miss having them around helping with pizzas.

They still lived upstairs but this time they put their hammocks together but not to close together that way they could still swing in them while they laid in them. They loved living together they played basket ball together and danced and practiced. They were never apart excepted when one of them had to go get supplies while they other stayed behind to cook and serve the pizzas. They did have fun and enjoy spending all their time together they hated when they had to be apart. They did help come out a couple of new pizzas sometimes they combined their ideas together on some.

Three months later Fran and Dom came to Karma Pizza and visited Lily and R.J with some good news. While they were gone traveling they got married. Everyone was happy for Fran and Dom they knew she had been in love with him since the first day she met him and now she finally got everything she wanted. While Fran and Lily were at a table talking Dom and R.J talked and he was wondering when R.J would be popping the question to Lily since he bought the ring a month ago. He let him know that he would be doing it very soon and that he had a great idea about how to do it.

A week later Lily had to deliver a pizza to a address and R.J was out getting supplies and Dom made the pizza. When Lily got to the address the house looked like it had been empty for months when she knocked on the door R.J opened it and he told Lily to opened the pizza and when she did it said WILL YOU MARRY ME and while she was reading it she didn't notice R.J get down on bended knee and he helped out the ring. She shook her head yes and they both smiled after R.J put the ring on Lily's finger they hugged and kissed. Three months later was their wedding day all of their friends were there and it was a beautiful wedding, they got married in a flower garden with flowers all around. They had a twelve layer cake, that had purple around the sides with yellow flowers. Everyone was happy that R.J and Lily got married, they were a cute couple and they never fought about anything they always agreed on stuff. They really were the perfect couple in everyone's eyes and they always got along and were always in love and loving around each other and understanding of each other.

Three years later they all got together for the wedding of their friends Jarrod and Camille who finally decided to get married. After the wedding everyone talked and caught up with each other. Theo and Casey were still teaching at the Academy but Casey had a wife now he married Rachel the girl who had the spirit of the pink eagle. Fran and Dom still traveled the world but did come back to catch up with their friends now and then but now they travel around with their son Peter. Theo was still single but that's because he kept busy at the academy instead of taking time off he worked all the time. R.J and Lily were happy for their friends and couldn't wait till their daughter Mary Kate to be born in three months.

All in all everyone was happy and glad to be done fighting as power rangers. They were glad to have their normal lives again and couldn't wait for their next adventure as normal adults to take place. And if the world ever needed the rangers again but till then they were happy just working and being normal. Lily gave birth to their daughter and they couldn't be happier. They loved her more than anything else and everyone kept living peaceful lives since evil never did rise again.

The end.


	15. Summer & Flynn's RPM love

Flynn and Summer were out fighting monsters and they were in human form when they were going for the same monster the monster disappeared and they hit each other and landed in the sand Summer on top of Flynn and they stared into each other's eyes and then they kissed each other. They heard their friends asking what was going on and that's when they stopped kissing and realized that they were still kissing. They both started blushing since they didn't realized that they were going to get caught when they were kissing. But they both did enjoy the kiss and figured they should walk and talk about it and figure out where they go from there. That day when everyone else was out and about Flynn and Summer decided it was time for them to talk about their feelings.

They decided that they would go into a relationship and see where things lead. Summer and Flynn loved being together even though they were from two different circles they were on the same team. They enjoyed having each other around and loved talking to each other, they never kept anything from each other and they knew they both liked different things but they loved each other which is what mattered the most. When they were able to be alone together they would just go to the park and sit down and cuddle and talk and kiss they didn't need to spend money to be happy together they were happy together no matter what. They were always happy when they were just able to be together and not have to fight monsters.

It was finally time for them to give up their morphers and go back to having normal lives. Summer and Flynn looked forward to it because it meant they could spend even more time together. Dillon did ask Summer to go along with him and his sister to find places that were coming back to life and she agreed but only for a week. After a week Summer was back and she and Flynn were never apart again except for work. They got a place together and they loved it and couldn't wait to start their normal lives in their new home.

Their first date was a double date with Dr. K and Ziggy. They thought it was cute that Ziggy and K were nervous during the whole date. They didn't mind sharing their date though because they loved each other and all that matter was that they were together. They found it cute when Ziggy tried to kiss K and they both were so nervous that it didn't work out right at all. They watched Flynn and Summer do it and then they finally got their first kissed right.

It was their first Valentine's day and they were excited about it Summer couldn't wait to spend the day with her guy and he couldn't wait to spend the day with his girl. While they were on their date they remembered when they first met and when they first became power rangers and the first day they kissed. They were happy and nothing could ever change that. Flynn was always there when Summer needed him and she was always there when he needed her. When he got hit by a car Summer ran the whole way to the hospital and was scared to death of losing him.

When she got to his room she ran in and almost knocked a nurse over. She ran right to the bed and threw her arms around him and kissed him and kept telling him over and over again how much she loved him. He saw how scared she was that she lost him and he decided he didn't wanna ever lose her so he asked her to marry him right then and there. She told him she would and they were both happy and kissed and the nurse that almost got ran over were happy for the young couple to be young and in love. They nurse left the room to give the couple some privacy.

Six months later they got married in a private wedding just for close friends and family. K and Gemma were Summer's bridesmaids, and Ziggy and Scott were Flynn's best men. The wedding was just perfect for and everyone was happy for the former yellow and blue rangers. Summer's parents and Flynn's dad were happy for the young couple they have been wanting the two to get married for months. A couple of months later Flynn and Summer got a invite to the wedding of K and Ziggy.

Flynn and Summer couldn't believe their eyes when they first saw the invite. On the day of the wedding six of the rangers showed up for the wedding of K and Ziggy and they couldn't believe it was happening since they never thought they would work out as a couple but they proved them wrong. For the wedding Gemma and Scott who were now a couple were together and so were Tenaya and Gem. Everyone were still surprised when Ziggy and K got married but they were happy for their friends. Three Months later a double wedding invite arrived at Summer and Flynn's house.

Six weeks later everyone gathered together again for the wedding of Gemma and Scott and Gem and Tenaya. They were happy everyone was and they couldn't wait to find out what else the future holds for them. Six months later Summer and Flynn found out that the future hold a little girl for their future, and three months later their daughter April was born. When everyone got together for April's first birthday, and everyone was still happy, Gemma and Scott were expecting a little boy in five months. Ziggy and K were also expecting but they were having twins, and Tenaya and Gem just had their son four months ago. Everyone was glad that their ranger days were far behind them and they could have normal lives with their kids and they were happy with just having normal lives they didn't need to be power rangers to be happy they were happy being married and with their kids. Dillon even met a girl named Eve and she ended up being a girl he dated before his memory was taken away from him. They were engaged and with a wedding planned for a year later.

The end.


	16. Jayden & Mia's samurai of love

Mia and Jayden were enjoying a lovely day in the park enjoying their day off they liked walking in the park together and that was because they had feelings for each other. While they were walking Mia tripped over a rock and Jayden caught her and they stared into each others eyes. After staring into each others eyes for a few second Jayden leaned forward and kissed her. After kissing for a few seconds they pulled apart and Mia got back on her feet. They kept walking but this time instead of walking apart they were holding hands instead.

After walking for a while they sat down and talked about what they were going to do about their feelings for each other. They decided they would go on some dates and see how things go. That night they were going on their first date they were going to see a movie and to dinner. They went to see The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 1 and they both enjoyed it, they shared a popcorn and they also shared a drink but with two straws. While they were at dinner they talked about their favorite parts of the movie and talk about what they liked about the other.

When they got back to the house Emily was At the door and she took Mia's hand and pulled her into her room so she could tell her everything. While they were talking Mike and Kevin also wanted to know how it was. Their friends were happy that their friends had a good time on their date and hoped that they would become a couple. The next day at practice Mike started singing the song about Mia and Jayden in the tree. Everyone thought it was funny since Mike wasn't paying attention and fall on his butt since his shoes weren't tied.

Mia and Jayden made plans for another date but this time it would be at the house and all the others would leave. Jayden went to the video store and rented a video while Mia went to the store and bought snacks they decided that they would order pizza for their food. That's night on their date they turned the lights down and sat on the couch and watched The Notebook and they ate popcorn while they waited for their pizza to get there. After they ate their pizza they finished the movie. Half way through the movie both of them fell asleep in each others arms and when the others came home they took a blanket out of the closet and covered the love birds up.

The next morning they woke up and talked and kissed they loved spending time together and couldn't wait for their third date but that's when Jayden decided he didn't wanna do dates anymore he was ready to be Mia's boyfriend. He asked Mia to be his girl and she accepted. They kissed and pulled apart when they heard their friends cheering from down the hallway. Mia and Jayden just laughed and went back to kissing. Mia and Jayden were glad that their friends were happy for them and couldn't wait to spend his life with Mia.

Three months have passed and they were still going strong in their relationship now even the forces of darkness could break them up. They were happy together and loved being together that they hated every time they had to be apart. When they weren't together they were sad and always thinking of the other and missing them and wishing they could be with them. Jayden hated it even more because Mia was his first ever girlfriend and he never wanted to be without her he was madly in love with her and would always protect her. He started thinking about that time him and Mia had to pretend to get married it was the best day of his life because he was marrying Mia even though it was fake it was still the best day of his life.

He started wondering what it would be like to be married to Mia for real he knew he would have to get used to her awful cooking but he knew the more she did it the better she would get. It was Mia's birthday and he knew the prefect gift for her, he went to the store and bought her all new cooking stuff. When he got back from the store he ran into his room to wrap her presents while the others decorated and Emily kept Mia away from the house. That night when Emily and Mia got back she was wondering where all the guys were since it was dark in the house and Emily told her that they had plans for tonight. When they walked into the house Mia got a big surprise they had put together a whole surprise party for her without her even knowing it.

She opened her presents, Emily had gotten her a cook book that she had been wanting, Mike got her a diary to write in, Kevin got her a wedding planning book since he knew she couldn't wait to find her prince charming and getting married. Antonio gave her coupons for a cooking class so that she could learn more stuff to cook, Ji, got her a necklace that belonged to her mother. And when she opened up Jayden's gift her eyes got wide since she's been wanting all new cooking stuff for the kitchen. She loved all her presents and gave each of her friends hugs. But Jayden got something else he also got a kiss while their friends went ooooooooh.

The time came when they were finally able to give up their samurai powers and go back to living normal lives. Kevin went back to swimming, Mike went back to playing games with his friends, Emily went to go see her family, Antonio started selling fish at the farmers market, Mia went back to working with the kids, and Jayden moved out and got his own apartment and had Mia move in with him. They were happy to be finally done with their ranger duties. Mia still cooked for Jayden every night and he only had to go to the hospital twice so far. On their two year anniversary Jayden had big plans for him and Mia, first they went and rented The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part 1 so they could watch it since it was the first movie they went to see on their first date. Then they went to dinner at the restaurant that Mike got a job at. After they ate and rented their movie they took a walk in the park, when they got close to a surprise for Mia Jayden put his hands over her eyes and walked her to her final surprise.

Jayden had set up tables with candles on all of them and had all of their friends there waiting for them. He had Antonio put his hands over Mia's eyes so that he could pick up the final surprise. When Antonio uncovered Mia's eyes she's looked around and was shocked to see all the hard work that got put into this and then she started looking for Jayden and when she turned around she saw that he was on the ground on bended knee.

In his hand he had a dozen roses six pink and six red and on the rose in the middle was a engagement ring that she didn't notice at first. He got up and handed her the roses she went to smell them and notice something sitting on top of the middle rose, it was a engagement ring. Her eyes got wide when she saw it and he picked up the ring off of the rose and asked her to marry him, she just stood there for a few seconds making her thinking face but she just wanted to annoyed him a little before she gave him her answer. She shook her head yes and smiled and he put the ring on her finger and she jumped in his arms and kissed him. While they were kissing it started to snow, their friends were happy that the couple got engaged thought it was romantic that it was snowing when they got engaged. They danced for a few minutes in the falling snow, and when Jayden walked to the table to blow out the last candle Mia had made a snow ball and threw it at him.

He picked up a snow ball himself and started chasing her so he could throw it at her, but he missed and ended up hitting Mike in the face with the snow ball. All six of the rangers started having a snow ball fight to celebrate their friends engagement. Six months later they got married the wedding was beautiful there were pink and red roses everywhere and they danced to the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Everyone was happy for the young couple well everyone except Spike who had a crush on Mia. But at the wedding he met a girl name Mary Kate and they fell in love with each other.

Two years later Mia became pregnant with twins, and her and Jayden were both really happy. When Mia was seven months pregnant her and Jayden went to the wedding of Emily and Antonio. The wedding was perfect and Jayden couldn't stop looking at Mia and thinking about their wedding two years before. Before the wedding started Emily was nervous and needed Mia's help. While they were in Emily's room a young little girl walked into the room she looked to be about a year old. That's when her parents came looking for her they knew who the boy was because it was Spike the guy who had a crush on Mia but they didn't know the girl until Spike told them she was his wife Mary Kate, Spike went over and picked up little Melody and as they were walking off Mia and Emily looked at Spike's wife and hoped that their kid didn't have Spike's laugh.

The wedding was starting and everyone was in their seats, Mia and Jayden were at the front with Antonio waiting for Emily. The wedding went on without any problems. Two months later Mia gave birth to a boy and a girl, they named the boy Leo, and the girl, Anna. When they brought the kids home they were so happy even though they didn't get much sleep for the next couple of months. It was a year later and everyone were getting ready for the twins first birthday.

They had their birthday at the park in the same spot Jayden asked Mia to marry him at. When Antonio and Emily showed up they showed up with a surprise, Emily was four months pregnant and expecting triplets. Mike showed up with Emily's sister who was now his wife. Kevin showed up with two dogs for the kids for their birthdays and he let everyone know that his girlfriend couldn't make it. Spike and Mary Kate showed up with Melody and Bulk Jr. and Allen. Ji showed up with a whole three carts full of toys for the kids. Bulk even showed up with his new wife Missy. Everyone was happy and the rangers were happy that they didn't have to step into their ranger shoes anymore. Once the party was over Mia and Jayden took their kids home.

The next morning Mia woke up not feeling good so she made a appointment to go see a doctor that after noon. They ran some test and told her they would call in a couple of days. Mia went on with her normal life but she still didn't feel good so when she got the call from the doctor she was happy to hear from her since she was tired of not feeling good. The doctor told her that the only thing wrong with her was that she was pregnant. When Jayden found out he was super excited since he loved their kids more than anything and so did Mia who was also excited about a third baby. A year later it was time for the ranger reunion, Emily, Antonio and their three sons were there, Kevin and his new wife showed up, Mike and his wife came with their little girl, Mia, Jayden and their twins plus their newest child Sam were there and Ji were all there and happier than ever.

They loved living their normal lives and were happy that evil never came back. They loved their kids and were planning on a fourth and last one, one day but not anytime soon. Jayden and Mia did move into a bigger house right next door to Emily and Antonio. A few months later Mia and Jayden renewed their vows. Mia and Jayden were so happy that they became samurai rangers because if they didn't they wouldn't have each other or their beautiful three kids.

The end till the next season of power rangers.


	17. Emma & Troy's mega love story

Emma was in the forest taking pictures when she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned around to see Troy coming up, she notice that he looked very nervous when he was walking to her. She wondered what was going on and also wondered why he looked nervous. She decide she would keep taking pictures until he walked all the way up to her that way he could try and shake off some of the nervous feelings he was feeling. She stopped taking pictures when he was finally standing behind her/

"Hey Troy" Emma said

"Hey Emma, um I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Troy asked

"Sure what is it." Emma said

"Well I've been thinking about something for a while, and I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" Troy asked looking nervous again.

Emma looked at troy for a few seconds and then she smiled and told him "I'd love to Troy."

Troy smiled and told Emma he would let her get back to taking pictures and would call her later so they could set up the date. After he left Emma started giggling because she was happy and she took a few more pictures and then rush to pack up her stuff, because she had to get to Gia's house to tell her the news. When she got to Gia's house she ran into her room and made her fall off her bed because she was sitting at the edge. She helped Gia's up and told her the news they gabbed hands and started jumping up and down screaming. Gia was so happy for her best friend because Gia knew Emma's had a crush on Troy since he first walked into the classroom.

That night Emma was laying on her bed writing in her diary when the phone next to her bed rang and when she answered it, she was happy to find out it was Troy. They talked for a hour on the phone. They decided that they would go on the date on Friday but Troy wouldn't tell her what he has planned for the date but he did tell her that she will love it. When they got off the phone they were both smiling and excited about Friday and couldn't wait for it to get here. They both knew they had to wait two days for it but it was worth the wait.

The next day at school Troy couldn't take his eyes off of Emma and he loved the way she laughed and loved everything about her. She made him very happy when she agreed to go out on a date with him and he couldn't believe it when she said yes. All day at school both Troy and Emma had smiles on their faces they wee so happy and couldn't wait till Friday. After school that day Gia and Emma went shopping for a dress for Emma to wear on her date with Troy. Emma had tried on ten different dresses until she finally found the perfect one and she couldn't wait for Troy it see it.

When Friday finally arrived they were even happier than they were the whole week. When they got home from school they both ran to shower and get ready for their date later that day. After Emma was done showering she had Gia come over to help her do her hair and her nails and make up. When Troy was done showering he got dressed and went to go buy flowers and candy for Emma and to go pick up his tux. That night when he arrived at Emma's house Gia answered the door and told Troy that Emma was finishing getting ready and that she'll be out in a minute.

When Emma came into the living room Troy couldn't stop staring at her. Gia tried to snap him out of it but it took a few tries. When he finally snapped out of it Emma laughed since he couldn't speak he kept trying to talk but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and was finally able to talk and he told her she looked beautiful and gave her the flowers and candy. She gave them to Gia to put away, while her and Troy headed out.

When they got closed to where they were having the date Troy blindfolded Emma's eye's so she wouldn't see what all he had set up for them. Emma could feel weeds and grass around her feet and ankles and she knew they were somewhere grassy. When Troy took the blindfold off Emma looked around and notice that it's where she loves to go to take pictures but it looked a little different. There was a plastic table sitting in the middle with two chairs. The table was set with two candles a pink and a red one and they matched her dress since she was wearing a pink and red dress, there was a picnic basket on one of the chairs. Emma was so happy Troy did this, and he loved the look on her face when she saw what he did.

They talked and then they ate and then they danced under the stars and Troy laid down a blanket and they laid on it and looked up at the stars and talked and they held hands. When they got to Emma's front door they talked for a few minutes about how they enjoyed the date. They were still holding hands and Troy saw Gia peeking out of Emma's window smiling but she didn't see that he saw her. Emma let go of his hands to go in but he stopped her and asked her if he could do something and she told him sure. He pulled her close and gave her a hug and she he gave her a kiss on her cheek and they heard Gia scream from inside the house, and both of them started smiling and laughing.

When Emma got in her room Gia was sitting on Emma's bed looking though a magazine acting like she's been there all along when she asked Emma how the date went. Emma picked up the pillow that was laying on the floor and she threw it at Gia. Her and Gia stayed up for hours talking about the date. Everynight that week Troy and Emma went out on dates and they loved every minute of the dates and were happy.. They were falling in love everyday that they spent together and they were happy about it.

A year has passed since they started dating and they couldn't believe they've been together for a whole year and they were happy about it and they hoped their relationship lasted longer. Troy was busy setting up for his and Emma's one year anniversary and he was going to surprise her by doing their first date over again. He had a surprise for Emma that he's been planning for a really long time he had to do a lot of sneaking around to do the present he's doing for Emma just so she wouldn't see it. Emma's been sneaking around to with Troy's surprise present since she didn't want him seeing his present either.

Gia was helping Emma get ready for the anniversary date and she couldn't wait to hear all about it when Emma gets home that night. When Troy showed up at Emma's door Gia answered it again same as their first date but she was opening the door this time because Emma was holding up Troy's present. She gave it to him and when he opened it he saw it was a red bike she told him now when he wanted to he could ride bikes with her. He was so happy he loved the present, then he pulled her present out of his pocket and it was a necklace with both their names on it with a heart between their names, she loved and smiled and asked him to help her put it on. That night they re-enacted their first date and they finally said I love you to each other.

Three years have passed and they finally finished high school Emma and Troy were looking for a place because they figured it was time for them to move in together since they were about to be in college. They were still in love and they were always happy sure they had their ups and downs but every couple had those but they never let it get between them they always talked their problems out. They were ready to take on the world again but this time as normal people instead of fighting against monsters as power rangers. They finally found the perfect place and they loved it, it was a three bedroom place so they decided that one room will be for Emma's photos and the other will be for Troy's study's since he was studying to become a computer tech.

It was their 5 year anniversary and Troy was planning to ask Emma a very important question and he couldn't wait to ask her and see what she says. He's been planning this for the last month and he's already had the ring picked out and couldn't wait to ask her that he's been counting down for the last month. No one knew about him getting ready to ask her the big questions so no one can ruin the surprise. He's already set up the perfect way to surprise her with it he's already figured out what he's going to cook and how he's going to decorate the house and he's already got Gia helping him by keeping Emma away for the whole day on their anniversary. It's been hard for him to try and keep his surprise for Emma a secret from everyone since it's such a big surprise.

It was the day of their anniversary and Gia had just left from picking up Emma and Troy was pulling out everything he needed for his surprise. He set up their table with pink and red candles, a dozen roses, two plates, two glasses for their water, he had Gia bring over a cd of all of Emma's favorite love songs, and he bought a blank scrap book so he could cut a hole in the pages to hide the ring on for when she opens it. It was 30 minutes till Gia was supposed to drop Emma back off so he went into their room and pulled his tux out and got ready. When Gia pulled up to Emma and Troy's house she got out of the car and was wearing a red dress with pink hearts on it. When Emma walked in her eyes brighten up she couldn't believe everything that Troy did to their home.

They sat down and talked and ate first and then they went outside to their yard and danced for a few minutes looking into each others eyes and smiling and kissing. It was time for them to go back into the house to give each other their presents. She gave him his present which was a slide show cd that she made of their lives together for the pack 5 years. He handed her his present to her and when she opened it she loved it, she's been needing a new book for her pictures and when she opened it he told her to go to the next page he wrote a special message to her on it, when she did her eyes got wide when she saw that there was a engagement ring in the book and the words will you marry me written over it. She took the ring out and handed it to him and she smiled and she told yes and he stood up put the ring on her finger then took her in his arms and kissed her and they told each other how much they love each other.

Six months later it was the day of Troy and Emma's wedding and everything was going perfect they couldn't believe the day was finally here. Troy and the guys were in his room at the church getting ready while the girls were in Emma's room at the church getting ready and they were both happy. They will be the second former mesgaforce couple to be married since Jake and Gia have been married for almost a year now. And they had just found out that Gia is expecting their first child together. Emma was happy for her friends and Gia was happy that Emma and Troy were finally getting married.

Emma and Troy were standing at the front of the church with their friends and family watching as they get married and they were both happy they couldn't stop smiling as they looked into each others eyes as they were being married. Two weeks had passed since their wedding and they were just now arriving home from their honeymoon and they were so happy and they were happy they were married. They enjoyed their honeymoon but they were happy to finally be home since they both had to go back to school in a week and they needed to get everything they needed for school.

Six months have passed since they've been married and for some unknown reason Emma wasn't feeling good and she didn't know why, she still got up and went to school and work but she kept running to the bathroom every time she needed to. She wasn't going to let not feeling well keep her from her school work or work. She did call the doctor to make a appointment but the appointment was a few days away so she was going to go on living a normal life until her appointment.

It was the day before Emma's appointment and she felt so bad but she didn't have to go to school or work. So Troy had her stay in bed and brought her some crackers and juice to drink so she wouldn't have to move. Emma was happy Troy was there and she loved him even more everyday that they are together and she couldn't wait for her appointment so she could figure out what's wrong. All day long when Emma would fall asleep Troy would sit in the chair next to her bed and watch her sleep, and he kept worrying about her because she's never been this bad before. It was killing him that he couldn't do anything to help her since they didn't know what was wrong with her.

Emma was at her doctor waiting to been seen by her doctor. When her doctor finally came in she told him what all was going on with her and he ran some text and took her blood and told her that it will take a couple of days for him to get the results back from her test. Emma was happy that she finally was able to see the doctor but wasn't so happy that she had to wait a few more days before she finds out what's wrong with her. A few days later Emma's phone was ringing and she rushed to pick it up and she got there right before the nurse was going to hang up. The nurse told her what was wrong with her and Emma couldn't believe it, When she hung up the phone she was so happy that she started crying.

A week later Emma was in the kitchen cooking dinner because she had some news to tell Troy and she wanted to make the night perfect. Emma has been planning this night for the past week and she couldn't wait to tell Troy her news and to see his face since this has been something he's wanted for a while. When he walked into the house he was surprised to see that Emma had made the dinning room look all romantic and he was wondering what she was up to. The whole night Emma couldn't stop smiling and Troy noticed it and kept wondering what was up. When they were done eating and they've talked and dance under the stars, Emma finally told Troy that she had a surprise for him. He asked if he should stand or sit down and she told him he might wanna sit down and when he did she sat down across from him. She took his hands and told him that she's pregnant. It took him a few seconds to understand what she just said but when he did a big smile appeared on his face and he stood up and pulled her up with him and pulled her into his arms and kissed her and told her how happy he is and how much he loves her.

Nine months later Emma's in the hospital she had just given birth, her and Troy were both asleep when the nurse came in with their baby. They were both so happy when they were able to hold their baby and now they had to choose a name for it. They decided on the name Sandy Marie Burrows. They were so happy that their daughter was finally here with them and they couldn't wait to spend their lives with her and watch her grow. When they brought her home they put her crib in their room that way she would always be close to them and they could watch over here all the time.

28 years later all of the former mega force rangers were together for the wedding of Sandy and Tim, Gia and Jake's son and the two families couldn't be happier that their kids were getting married. When the wedding was over Emma was sad that her daughter would be moving out soon to move in with her husband, she was happy for her daughter but sad to see her go. A couple of years later Emma, Troy, Gia, and Jake were all at the hospital awaiting the arrival of their grandchild and they were so happy when Tim brought out their grandson Alexander and everyone just loved him he was so cute.

Years later Emma and Troy were out sitting on their front porch watching the sunset, enjoying being old and they were talking about their days with their grandchildren the youngest only a few months old. They talked about their day and their kids and grandkids, the old days being rangers and how happy they were they still had each other. They were laying in bed reading and enjoying their time together. They've lived in the same house since before college and they loved living there. As they turned off the lights to go to sleep they cuddled and while asleep they passed away very much in love and very much happy together and happy with the way their lives were.

The end till the next season of power rangers.


End file.
